Who Would Have Thought This Would Happen?
by rachelm12
Summary: Hinata Fights her lustful thoughts for a taken guy. But after a night of partying and drinking what happens after they find themselves in each others arms. How much drinking did they have? Will things progress from there? Or will it just be a night of drunken memories?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys well this is my first story ever written. Im super excited to share this with you guys. Im sorry about the grammar, please go along with it. Well i hope you guys enjoy this please review and give me feedback so i know what to write for previous chapters. This story is rated M for language and lemons in the future. **WARNING** it will have lemons so mature audience please, otherwise read at your own risk. Thank you :)

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto naruto belongs to kishimoto.

By the way the age group

Hinata: 19

Sasuke: 19

Naruto: 19

Ino: 20

Sakura:19

"Nee chan have fun. I really hate you for leaving me, you know I cant be with father for more than 30 minutes. That man really knows how to irk my nerves" Hanabi rolls her eyes as she walks her older sister to the greyhound entrance. Hinata giggles from the thought of Hanabi and their father bickering at each other for the littlest reasons. " Don't worry Hanabi father said he'll be good while I'm gone". Hanabi snorts "What kind of shit is that, like father will ever listens" Hinata gasps " Hanabi language. Hanabi chuckles at her older sisters mannerism "yeah yeah nee chan". "Next" The sisters walks to the counter and hands the money to the cashier in exchange for her ticket. Hinata excitement consumes her as she looks at her ticket. Hinata has been waiting for this moment. Ever since her best friend Ino invited her to stay in LA with her for two weeks before school starts. The Hyuga's are very strict family so you can imagine how much chores and convincing it took Hinata for her father to let her go.

Hiashi allowed her to go by Neji vouching for her after she pleaded and begged with her signature puppy dog eyes. Neji not being able to say no to his beloved little sister. He sighs and heads to his uncle's office. Ever since then Hiashi demanded he receives the numbers of Ino's parents or it was a automatic no.

Hinata happily gave it to him. Smiling from the memory she makes a quick mental note of thanking her Neji nissan when she returns.

"All Passengers going to LA go to door 2, last call all passengers to LA go to door 2"

Hinata scatters everything in her bag and runs to the line

"Bye Hanabi, tell father not to worry" she calls out

"Bye nee chan you better enjoy yourself while youre gone" she calls back

Hinata enters the bus a bit out of her comfort. Her nerves getting the best of her since its the first time going alone to a different city. She picks a window seat no far from the front, but not to far from the back either. She places her beats headphones on her head and et the music consume her as she waits to get to her destination. She can't help getting excited when she is about to see her best friend. "Ino you better have something good planned , making me take this bus " she thinks to herself, not knowing that's exactly whats going to happen.

"We Have arrived in LA, final destination Downtown, LA" Hinata brightens from the drivers announcement. "I'm here, finally"

Hinata grabs her things and steps out the bus looking around for her blond, blue eyed friend

"Hinata!"

She turns to see her friend waving frantically. Hinata's eyes widens by surprise not because she hasnt seen her friend in a while, but because her friend wasnt alone. Behind Ino are two guys. One Hinata believes can pass off as Ino's brother except the skin tone is a bit tanner. Another guy who is mysterious looking with dark hair and ebony coal eyes." why does he look so hostile" Hinata thinks to herself. Ino runs to Hinata giving her a bone crushing hug. " Hinata! I missed you so much, hey try and visit more often seriously" Ino pouts.

"I-Ino um I-I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry Hina, come come i brought m dumb friends along. Let me introduce you" Ino drags Hinata to where the boys stand and points at the blond figure.

"This is Naruto he's the stupid one in the get too close to himo or he'll talk our ears out"

"Hey! You're one to talk" Naruto clashes back

Hinata giggles from Naruto's comment knowing how true his statement is. "Hi I'm Naruto believe it" He gives her a heart warming smile which makes her smile back in return. She turns her head to the other boy "And you are?". He looks at her slowly looking at her from top to bottom going back to his phone from boredom. "Sasuke… Ino lets go already" Sasuke slowly becoming annoyed from staying there more then it should. Ino sticks her tongue out at him.

"And thats sasuke the biggest jerk ever".

"You can say that again" Naruto laughs


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone thanks for the review I ll make sure to post a chapter at least twice a week! :)

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything of Naruto… I sure wish sometimes though lol

The four headout and wait for the bus at the bus stand.

"Oh Hina I forgot to tell you, but today after we go to Little Tokyo we're going to my house to get ready for a party"

"P-party I-Ino i-isnt that a l-little to much for m-me"

Sasuke looks at her intensely, annoyed from her stutter "why do you stutter so much"

Hinata gasp then looks down at her feet not knowing what to say about that

"Leave her alone teme, sheesh always having to pick on someone" Naruto intervene

"Yeah leave my Hina alone she's not bothering anyone... But anyways It's my friends Sakura's party. Her parents to the Bahama's for the weekend so she decided to throw one. Sakura is also that meanies girlfriend." pointing at Sasuke " The whole reason is because Sakura is forcing him to buy her a present"

Hinata looks at sasuke from head to toe "he has a nice physique" Her cheeks begins to grow warm and slowly becoming hot in her lower area. "NO No this is not the time, what am i thinking about this" Hinata shakes her head frantically to clear her mind.

"Tch tell my whole business will you" Sasuke getting annoyed

"Oh shut up she was going to meet her anyways, sheesh lighten up"

Sasuke turns hi's head slightly blushing from the embarrassment.

The bus coming near making it to a stop. The four enter and sit the back. Ino and Hinata catch up for lost time.

"How's you and Kiba"

"To be be honest Ino. I don't know….. Were not like how we used to be…. The relationship is pretty much dead… he doesn't look at me the same" Hinatas head bows down feeling depressed.

"What happened? I remember he chased after you for months, insisting you go on at least one date with him" Ino plays with her hair, angered with with the dog boy for making her precious friend sad. Hinata sighs from her basically over relationship. "I dont know.. I guess it just wasnt meant to be"

"Well lets take that off your mind youre here to have fun remember"

"Yeah ill try"

They finally make it to Little Tokyo looking around the shops.

"Hey Ino, Sasuke this shit is so me bro.. Look at it!" Naruto holds a key charm of a blonde boy with whisker behind it is a huge fox. Hinata looks around the shop and wondering why most of the accessories and toys reminds her of them from a different universe. Her thoughts are interrupted from something being shoved in her face

"Hinata right? Tell me what you think of this bracelet. I would have asked Ino, but…. Nah nevermind i wouldnt have"

She gasp awe struck from how the decoration is placed. It's presented with beautful pink cherry blossoms carved around it with gold carved trees

"I-It's beautiful "

"I thought so" he walks away.

"What the hell" Hinata questions his rudeness but shrugs it off not giving it a second thought

They shop around for a couple more hours letting the sun set.

"It's starting to get late. Hina lets go the party starts at 10 and its already 8" Ino rushes to the bus stop.

"U-um Ino i dont think I have anything that would be appropriate for this party"

Ino laughs " Oh Hina you are so cute, girl you know I have plenty of clothes. You'll just wear whatever is in my closet".

"See you girls at the party. Nice meeting you Hinata…. Wait what the fuck wait for me teme" Naruto runs after Sasuke

"Where are they going?"

"Oh they are going to meet us there now come Hina we need to catch this bus"

The girls make it to Ino's house. While Ino prepare herself she looks at what Hinata decides to put on

"Oh hell no.. Hinata you are going to a party not church.. Where did you find this dress anyways? I thought i got rid of this… Hold on I'll do your hair and make up. Put this on"

"W-What!? But Ino I don't like anything revealing"

"Put it on Now!"

Finishing up the final touches after an hour and a half of getting ready. Ino inspects Hinata satisfied with her handiwork.

"U-um Ino are you sure this is okay?"Midnight blue hair pulledup in a high donut bun with side burns hangout out, showing off her slender continues to look down seeing her crop top rising up higher then it should be due to her humongous bust, but feels a bit relief that the high waisted jeans covers most her stomach. Finishes it off with black pumps and minimal make up. Anyone would consider the outfit modest for the most part, but not for Hinata. She looks at her self somewhat mortified. Not used to showing her figure off, which most women would for.

"Wow you look good girl. I should dress you more often" Ino mentally pats herself on the back

Ino checks herself out through the mirror also. She also picking a sky blue crop top complimenting her eyes with black high waisted shorts and opened toed heels, showing off her toned legs.

"Damn I look good. Okay Hina lets get going were late as it is"

"O-Okay"

Hinata begins to get nervous as she sees a crowd of people going into a huge two story house when they walk closer. Never been to a party Hinata stays close to Ino not wanting to get lost through the crowd of people she sees. Going inside Hinata first instinct is going outside away from the people, but fights it back

"I'm here everyone lets get this party started" Ino shouts, swaying herself through the crowd of people with Hinata. Hinata feels uncomfortable with all the attention the boys were giving them.

"Ino what up girl" One guy shouts

"When are you going let me take you out Ino" Another one shout

"U-Uh Ino you know most of these people" Hinata officially wanting to hide herself in one of the bedrooms

"Oh yeah just ignore them they all a bunch of idiots" The girls head to the kitchen to get themselves a drink

"Ino!" Both girls turn to see who is calling Ino's name

"Wow she is gorgeous" Hinata thinks as beautiful girl with pastel pink hair falling to her shoulders wearing a red dress short enough to leave nothing for imagination

"Sakura! Where are the fine boys at chica?"

"Oh so this is Sasuke's girlfriend. Wow she's gorgeous. I wish I can look like her" Hinata envies " Wait why do I care" Shrugging it off. She looks around to distract herself to let Ino and Sakura have their little talk.

"And who is this?" The Pink haired beauty inquired

"This is HInata weve known each other since middle school"

"Oh okay nice meeting you Hinata, enjoy yourself. Drink til you fee like you can't anymore and want to throw up" Sakura turns her head rapidly when she feels two hands snaking around her waist "Sasuke! Fuck you scared me" she kisses him

"You still get scared even though I do it all the time"

Sakura pouts "Shut up and dance with me babe"

"Hn" all the response she needed to drag him on the dance floor and grind on each other to "Red Nose" by Sage the Gemini

Hinata looks at the couple dancing well more like dry humping each other

"Awww what the hell I want to dance too dattebayo"

"What the fuck? Where the hell did you come from" Ino holding onto her chest almost having a heart attack

"From outside" Naruto shrugs

"Well then go dance you idiot"

"I cant dance to this shit by myself. What the hell do I look like dancing alone"

"If you want to dance so much why not ask Hinata"

Hinata almost choked on the soda she spurted out from shock

"Oh good idea. Would you like to dance with me Hinata? Btw you look fine as hell right now" giving her his hand

"U-um t-thank you Naruto" Grabbing his hand hesitantly

"Do you stutter a lot?" WHACK! "Ouch what the fuck Ino what was that for" " Shut up and go dance dumb ass" Naruto rubs his head mumbling something under his breathe about who ever dates her will be like living in hell. "What you say Idiot " "Nothing damn always thinking im saying something to your ass"

"Anyways Hinata drink this"

"W-What is it Ino" "Just drink it and dance with Naruto. Have some fun out of your comfort zone a bit"

"O-Okay" Hinata takes the drink and downs it immediately regretting doing it, the bitter taste burning her throat "Come on Hinata this is why you came on this trip to have fun" she chants to herself. Showing her determined face Naruto takes her to where everyone is dancing coming to a stop next to sasuke and sakura. He gets behind Hinata, grabs her waist pulling her closer. Hinata starts to blush from the close contact, but gets closer and shakes her hips making her butt grind on him. Letting the alcohol take its effect Hinata places her arm the back of Narutos neck and starts swaying to the music. "Damn you good Hinata. I can barely keep up with you" She giggles from his compliment and they dance to the end of the song "Panda".

"Hey dobe lets switch" sasuke intervenes

All three look at sasuke like he has grown another head

"What the hell you mean switch sasuke. I'm not letting you dance with another girl you idiot" Sakura flaring her nose at him. "Whhaaaa seriously teme. Sakura youll let me dance with sakura" "You want to or not. Hurry up before I change my mind" Sasuke's eyebrow twitch from annoyance "hell yeah you dont have to tell me twice" he runs to sakura for him to come to a halt when her hand grabs his face "hell no sasuke who said I wanted to dance with him anyways" Sakura argues. While the three bicker on Hinata stands listening, but not liking the idea of dancing with sasuke especailly since he's a taken guy. "Sakura its one dance, it's nothing don't get your panties in a twist" He goes behind Hinata. Hinata hesitates, but does it anyways when she sees naruto and sakura dancing. She feels his hands slowly wrap around her waist "relax it's just a dance" He whispers to her neck making her hairs stand.

"E-easy for you to say youre not the one getting death glares by your girlfriend. Why do you want to dance with me anyways?" Hinata couldnt help wonder and ask it out loud. "So you don't allows stutter" he smirks, joking with her. Hinata looks the other blushing. Sakura stares at the both of them a bit agitated , but continues to dance with naruto. All of a sudden she came up with an idea, grinning devilishly. "We'll see if you'll try to pull this shit again sasuke" sakura tells herself as she starts getting closer to naruto grinding onto im harder. She smirk when she feels a bulge popping from naruto pants. She bends down and shakes her ass on his groins. Sasuke seeing the display clenches his jaw. "Two can play that game" He grabs Hinata hips, turns her around and sways her, keeping up with each others movements. Sasuke looks up at her noticing this time how beautiful she is. He slowly looks down and really the view of her body, but also thanking the gods in heaven that the lights are dim so its hard to see anyone. When he looks back up hes taken back that she was starring back at him. His look becomes dark with lust as they continue to dance "Why why is he giving me that look. The same look Kiba-kun would give whenever I give him a strip tease. Damn he's really sexy… Wait what the hell no no Hinata he gots a girlfriend idiot" she chastise herself unaware that sasuke is doing the same thing " I should not be fuckin thinking about this. I have a girlfriend. Sure her body is a bit better than our girlfriend… fuck shes hot" The both of them are lost in the song and each other that they don't notice the others giving very different looks especially a beyond pissed sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the review. Someone wanted to leave a very nice comment of killing myself. Lol umm I didn't how to feel about it. But it did make me laugh the person took the time to go on my page just to write it. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please give me feedback so I know what I can do on the next chapter. Thanks :)

Sakura rushes over to them and yanks Sasuke away

"What the fuck you think you are doing Sasuke? You gonna pull some bullshit like this!? Try that again and we are over!"

She glares over at Hinata

"And you bitch keep away from my man. If I see you dance with him like that again, I won't hesitate on beating the hell out of you even if you are Ino's friend"

Sakura grabs Sasuke and drags him away, the both of them bickering at each other. Hinata goes to take a seat on the couch feeling guilty with what shes done. "I can't believe I did that, that was so wrong of me. I should try and apologize to her, but I have the feeling she won't hear it" Hinata puts her head down in, not feeling the party anymore. Someone puts a drink in front of her, she looks up to see the boy she shouldn't be thinking about. '"Here" sasuke places the drink in her hand and sits down next to her, but keeps his distances. "U-um thank you. Where's Sakura shouldnt you be with her?" "Nah after she got all happy again after I gave her presents, so shes probably running around showing it off" Sasuke takes a sig of his drink. He mentally note that he's talking a lot more then usual. "Look….. I'm sorry about the whole dance thing. Also about Sakura. It wasn't your fault" He looks away feeling weird about apologizing to someone other than Sakura.

"It's okay I understand why she feels that way. W-Well then I guess I'll go try and find Ino so we can go home" She gets up to go until he grabs her wrist. She turns to see what he wanted "Don't bother she's probably somewhere making out with Sai right now"

"U-Um I really should get going. It's getting late and this is a bit out of my comfort zone" she points around to show her gets up leaving Sasuke alone trying to find Ino. Hinata starts to panic as she can't find the blonde anywhere. "Okay this is a huge house she has to be somewhere. She walks all around, up the stairs the rooms in which she barged in on a couple making out. She apologizes and scurries away blushing. Not knowing what to do she goes to the spot she was sitting before she got up to look for Ino. She was surprised to find sasuke still sitting sipping on his drink. "Did you find her?"

"N-no… I don't know where she can be"

"...Come on I'll help you find her"

"T-thank you, but ill manage. You should find your girlfriend"

"... You're right" leaves her behind

She was surprised he gave in easy. Slightly disappointed with the results she goes to find Ino again. Her phone begins to ring, she checks to see who it is. She gasp and hurries to answer it

"K-Kiba-kun… hello I can't hear you. Hold on I'll step out for a moment" She walks out the door and outside. A good distance away from the party and the people.

"Hello Kiba-kun?"

"Hinata finally what are you doing? And why is it so loud?

"Well you s-see um-"

"Nevermind that, besides we need to talk"

Hinata feels her stomach turn from what his next words will be "W-what is it K-kiba-kun"

"Hinata you know how things are and believe we both know that things arent the same anymore…...lets break up"

Hinata eyes begins to water. She feels a lump forming in her throat trying to hold the tears in

"W-why kiba-kun did I do something wrong"

"...no Hinata….I'm sorry i-it's just its not as how I thought it will be"

Hinata tears starts to fall, she sobs silently

"O-okay if thats what you want"

"Sorry Hina…. I hope you fin-"

She hung the phone up before he can say anything else. She runs back in the house crying; trying hard to find her blonde best friend "Please Ino where could you be" She looks around and no luck. She keeps looking not watching where she is going that she bumped into a hard chest. She looks up to find the one person she was trying to avoid. " Ouch what the hell? Hey watch where you going will yah" He yells at her to immediately regret it after seeing her tears

"What the hell are the tears for"

"I-im sorry,please it's okay I-"

"Sasuke come on baby they are-" She sees Hinata in view point and immediately gets angry.

"What the hell are you doing alone with my sasuke" she yells out

Hinata feeling the tension tries to explain herself "W-wait it's not like that. I was tr-"

"I don't fuckin care what you were trying to do. You stay away from him and get the hell out of here"

Hinata feels as though things are not turning right for her. She puts her head down to hide the upcoming tears

"I-im sorry about-"

"Yeah yeah now go, me and sasuke have things to do" Sakura grabs sasukes wrist and lead him to wherever they need to go. Sasuke looks back feeling a tad bit guilty of the confrontation. "Well she's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Why am I caring anyways" He turns back around to leave with sakura.

Hinata goes to the couch and sits down messaging I-Ino for the millionth time. Finally receiving an answer back from her friend to wait for her she waits. Ino rushes to her friend with a drink in hand. "Hina what happened?"

"I-ino can we go home…. I'm not really feeling parting right now"

"Okay hina here drink this and I'll go talk to Sai a bit and tell him that were leaving okay?"

" yeah go ahead" Hinata takes the drink and sips it. She lets Ino walk away hoping she comes back used to the burning sensation she takes bigger gulps. She finishes the cup and goes after another three cups of alcohol so far Hinata starts feeling the effect. Feeling free and wild she goes to the dance floor and dances with whoever she can dance with. Hinata feels herself being pulled onto someone, but doesnt mind it. She sways herself to the beat of the music having the time of her life. She turns around to see who she is dancing with, but everything was a blur to her. "I don't care anymore. It's time to let loose and have fun like everyone tells me". Sucking up all the courage she can muster up with also help from the alcohol she reaches up, pulls the back of the person she dancing with head down, and kisses him. He pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her deeper. Hinata breaks the kiss and smiles at the person. She takes his hand and leads him upstairs to the rooms. She found one room that wasnt occupied went in and pushed him on the bed. The both are drunk as a fish not knowing who they are with, but love the feeling they are giving each other. They both strip off their clothes and clobber one another with hungry kisses leaving loves bites on one another. Both dance as one with each other, moans and grunts can be heard from the both of them. Sweating and panting they look at each other, still a bit of a blur they lay next to each other tangled together. Hinata smiles in her lovers arms letting sleep succumb her. "Ill deal with whatever happens later" She tells herself as se falls asleep.

The next morning Hinata wakes up grunting holding her head. She tries massage it as best she can to ease the excruciating pain that is worsening. She looks up to panicking. "What the hell? Where am I?" She looks down to find herself naked, only thing that is covering her is the blue sheets. "What the fuck did I do last night" She quickly gets up to find her phone not seeing the lump on the bed that was next to her. Looking through she gasps, she had 19 messages and 6 missed calls all from Ino and Hanabi. "Oh my gosh crap! Crap! Crap!" Hinata scurries around to find her clothes and quickly putting them on. But she stop and turns when she hears a grunt coming from the bed "what the hell" she waits to see who it is. Her eyes widens when the person wakes up yawning stretching his arms not knowing that all his glory is shown. Hinata mind was racing and eyes widen as saucers not from the person being naked, but because who she was in bed. Hinata hoping she was having a nightmare and waking up. She points at the person hoping it was wrong

"S-sasuke"

Sasuke waking up, trying to calm himself even though he feels like he got hit in the head with a hammer. He was out of his trance when he heard his name being called. He turns to find Hinata on the other side of the room. They look at each for while until the both of them scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Im back! Lol Sorry I took so long to update, but don't worry guys I'm here now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even though its a bit shorter than the rest. Please leave a review after. I need lots of feed back please, thank you :)

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. Everyting of Naruto belongs to Kishimoto

"Hinata calm your ass down, you making me fuckin more anxious than I already am." Hinata continues to pace back and forth. Sasuke got up, and quickly put his clothes on, leaving his shirt off to Hinata's dismay. "W-what are we going to do. I can't believe myself. I should have never drunk whatever Ino gave me". She sits down regretting everything that happened. "Listen whatever happened last night never happened."

"W-What but it did. I dont even know if you use-"

"I said whatever happened didnt happen. Jeez do I need to repeat myself again?" Sasuke puts his shirt on getting extremely annoyed from her lack of cooperation. Hinata looks up angered. Getting tired of everyones bull crap towards her. She look at him in the eyes "Do not talk to me like that Sasuke, Im tired of everyone talking to me like I'm some sort of doormat. You are no excuse. I didnt want this to happen either, but it did we are both a fault here." She exhales deeply, trying to catch her breathe from saying her speech in one go. She didn't know what came over her to say what was on her mind. But she hated the way he talked to her more than anything else. She didnt know why bothered her so much, but it did. After saying what she had to say she felt a bit embarassed, but she didnt let her confidence waiver, so he can get the point.

Sasuke however, looks at her stunned that she has a backbone. From what he viewed her as, he thought was a subbmissive person who let anyone talk to her how they like, but cries about when she's alone. "I guess I was wrong about that" He thinks to himself. "Whatever just dont pull any bullshit got it?" He doesn't wait for her to answer as he walks away heading downstairs. Hinata balls her fists. "The nerve of that guy. I hope we never have to talk to each other again!" She huffs and stomps downstairs.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!"

Hinata pace quickens down the steps when she hears Ino's voice. Coming face to face with her friend. Hinata immediately wants to run away.

"Hinata bring your ass closer and explain this shit to me" She says in a hush tone, careful not to sayy it loudly in case Saura was near by. Hinata sighs and explains everything, once she finishes she looks down wanting to hide from her friends accusing stare. Ino rubs her head, feeling a headache coming in. "So let me get this right. You both got shit faced drunk and fucked each other?" Hinata sheepishly nod her head to confim.

Sasuke looked at her irritated "that is what she said"

"I know shit head, but I neede to confirm just in case i heard wrong which I was hoping I did"

"I-Im so sorry Ino. It was a one time thing, I dont remember it even happening" Hinata rushes out to say

"That's a fuckin lie"

"Dude you both are in some serious shit, your pride is the last thing you should be worried about right now" Ino aruges. Sasukes grits his teeth not able to argue back on that one. Ino sighs "And I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to Hinata" Ino looks at her friend "It's really eating her, maybe I shouldn't be to hard on her" She says to herself

"What are you guys talking about? Sasuke where were you babe? I was looking for you all over for you until I got tired and went to sleep" Sakura walks closer to the trio giggling. Seeing Hinata in her view point her mood immediately changes. "You still here? I thought I told you to leave"

"We were just heading out werent we Hinata" Hinata nods her head from Ino's words. "Y-yes sorry to impoe" Hinata rushes out with Ino, not wanting to be there any longer. Sakura waits until the girls closes the door. She turns back to Sasuke, grabbing his shirt, and bringing him closer. "Now that we are alone, lets have some fun babe" She giggles.

Sasuke looks at her guilty. "What the hell did I do? UUUHHH shit shit man. It'll come out sooner or later whether I want to or not. I just told Hinata not to say anything it, I rather she hears it from me than anyone else." Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Sakura I need to tell you something"

"Can't it wait babe" She starts lickin ghis ear rims and running kisses down his neck

"No it cant" he stops her ministration

"Uhhh fine what is it?"

"...Hinata and I slept together" He starts to feel beads of sweat slowly falling down the side of his face from anticipation. He doesnt know what she will do, and blank face is making him a little more nervous. But her facial expression slowly turns into into anger.

"WHAT!"

"We were both drunk-"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear shit from you" She storms out

Sasuke begins to panic "What the fuck did I do." He runs out trying to chase Sakura down hoping she won't do anything reckless.

Sakura speeds off, heading straight to Ino's house. Everyone who walks on the sidewalk next to Sakura hurries away from her menacing aura. Sakura not caring how people were starring at her stomps the direction to Ino's house with one mindset "Im going to beat the living hell out of Hinata"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! sorry I took so long. My son is six months so you know around that age they need attention. He wouldnt let me do anything unless he is sleep lol. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also for the anonymous person giving nasty reviews. It says read at your own risk, if you dont like stop reading it. Calm down its just a fanfic fam lol

Please leave reviews for feedback my wonderful readers :)

It felt like forever when Hinata and Ino arrived to Ino's house. All Hinata could think about was hurrying home, so she can forget everything that happened. She sighs as walks up the stairs. "Ino imma take a shower okay" She calls out. Ino responds with an okay and she makes her way to the fridge figuring out what she'll eat for the day. "Damn what the hell mom You didnt bring any groceries. I'm freakin starving". She slams the fridge, agitated from not finding food, She grumpily goes to the living room, sits on the couch, and turns the tv on. Changing channel to channel, she gets bored from not finding anything to watch. "Damn what the hell, nothing is going my way today".

THUMP THUMP!

Ino turns to the door so fast, she almost had a whip lash. "Who the fuck is that banging on my door like" Ino gets up, grabbing the door, ready to tell the person off. "Who the hell do yuo-". She did not expect this person to show up, but the look the person is giving her is making her nervous for some reason

"Hinata with you?"

"Why"

"I told Sakura, and the looks of it. Im sure her ass is stomping over here for your friend"

Ino grabs her head, feeling another headache coming."Fuck! Sasuke you know how the hell she is, why the fuck did you tell her?!"

"Tsk she would have known sooner or later idiot. I just decided that is was better this way"

"Sasuke her ass is probably having killer intent right now, what in your right mind told you to tell her right now?!"

"...Hn I don't have to explain myself to you. Tell Hinata she better go somewhere for time being unless she wants bruises and something broken"

"Shut up sasuke! You tell her yourself this is your fault anyways" She grabs sasuke by the collar and drags him up the stairs

"...Ino if you know what is good for you, you better removes those hands of yours off of me" Sasuke threatens

She looks at sasuke like he's said something stupid

"Sasuke if you don't stop those stupid ass threats of yours. I'm thinking of my friend right now. I dont care what you think" She beats on the bathroom door, hoping Hinata would open up quickly. "Hinata get dressed and hurry up I need to tell you something" Ino rushes downstairs trying to figure out what to do. All of this drama to much for her she cant help but pace back and forth wondering how long they have til sakura shows up. "I-Ino whats wrong-" Hinata came down wondering why her friend sounded in a panic, But as she was voicing out her opinion she saw the one person she did not want to see. The gods are really laughing upon her right now. Not only did she not want to see sasuke, but she had to see him on the same day. "W-what is he doing here"

Ino glares at Sasuke while telling Hinata "Well apparently dumb dumb here spilled the beans of what happened to his girlfriend here instead of waiting for a bit. Now she on a rampage on her way here"

Hinata gasps, and turns to sasuke to confirm what Ino said was true. From the way sasuke was looking she new it was true. She felt dizzy, wanting to throw up all the contents from her stomach, she sits down on the couch, trying to calm herself down. "W-What are we going to do?"

"Who's we?"

"Shut up sasuke, you are not helping"

"Did I not come here to warn you. What do you call that?"

"UUUHHH you're unbelieveable. I don't understand how sakura fell in love with you" Ino argues with sasuke. No one noticed someone opening the door wide open and running towards the person they were trying to protect.

Hinata screams when she feels someone pulling her hair back and back handing her

Ino and sasuke quickly turned around seeing sakura pulling Hinatas hair ready to punch her. Sasuke knowing how deadly her punches are rushes to his girlfriend, Ino on the other hand wants to help her friend, quickly tries to stop sakura also, but the both of them stop in shock from what they are seeing. Hinata not only stopped sakura's hand from letting her give another slap, but she was able to get the upper hand and was on top of sakura face first with her hands bent behind her back.

"UUHHHH get the fuck off me bitch! Just you wait imma beat the hell out of you bitch"

"Sakura please calm down. I dont want to hurt you. Please just let us explain everything"

"Fuck you!" sakura tries to wriggle herself out with, but she was in a tight position, she knew there was no way for her to get up, the thought of made Sakura even madder. After a few more tries Sakura reluctantly oblige. "Fine just get the fuck off me". Hinata a little hesitant on letting her go but does it anyways.

No one spoke at the moment. It was so quiet the droplets of water from the sink felt really loud. Sakura begins to lose her patience

"Someone fuckin start talking!"

Hinata not knowing where to begin, she opens her mouth but was interrupted

"IT was my fault Sakura. We…. we didnt mean for this to happen… we were both drunk. She doesn't remember. I don't remember either, it was a mistake, that should have never happened. It meant nothing.

For some reason it made Hinatas heart ache from hearing those last words, she didnt know why it bothered her so much, or why it hurt so much, but it did. She wanted to squash this soon so they can hurry and leave.

"He's right. It was all a blur and we were stupid. Im terribly sorry sakura for what I've done" Hinata bows her head down in respect

"Bring your head up jeez…..Anyways i still don't like you, but sasuke said it was a mistake so I'll let it go. But get close to him and I won't hesitate" Sakura threatens. She walks to Sasuke and kisses him. "Don't you ever do that again okay?".

Sasuke nods his head and holds her waist

"See you Ino we'll be leaving now" Sakura walks to the door with sasuke at hand. Once they left Ino sighs in relief. "Finally they lef-" Ino eyes widens. "Hinata whats wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Ino voice laced with concern. Hinata looks up at Ino wondering what she was talking about. She touches her face. Her hands were wet from her tears. She didn't know she was crying at the moment. Everything happened so fast. Hinata wipes her tears away and musters up the biggest smile she can give. "Sorry for making you worry Ino. It's nothing it's probably from allergies"

"Hinata that is the oldest excuse in the book…. Come on honey whats wrong" feeling really worried now. "Hinata tells me everything, why do she feel like she needs to keep this from me?" Ino thinks to herself. "Honest Ino I promise everything is okay, but I'm a bit tired, so gonna take quick nap. Ino watches Hinata walk up the stairs. She sighs "Well she tell me when shes ready" She sits on the couch and watches tv.

Hinata walks in the room and closes the door. She plops on the bed pulling the blanket over her. She looks up at the ceiling, tears slowly falling from her face, more and more keeps falling, until she starts to sob.

 _At Sakura's House_

The both having a heated make out session. Sakura breaks the kiss and nibbles on his earlobe. "Come on babe i want you" She moans in his ear. She slowly places her hand on his bulge to see what effect she has on him. She was not disappointed. She loved how his dick twitched my just the sounds she makes. She smirks as she stands up slowly and remove all her clothes in tortuous manner while staring intently at sasuke. Sasuke wanted to just grab her and fuck her already. He loved her little stripe tease so he allowed her this little moment. "You want me sasuke" she purrs. Sasuke couldnt think, so he just mindlessly nodded. "Then come get me" she giggles. He didn't need to be told twice. He got and up and grabbed her waist roughly. "OOOhhhh mhm i like it rough". He throws her on the bed, removes his clothes in one swift. Sakura had to blink, it was so fast she didnt see how he did that. She didn't have time to think as he swiftly thrust inside her.

"Aaahhh"

Sakura holds him, bringing him closer "Mhhmmm baby go faster"

Sasuke obeyed. Feeling the momentum going he thrust faster and deeper. He closes his eyes from the pleasure. When he opens them he sees opal eyes instead of emerald eyes looking back at him slightly opened with lust. He quickens his pace bringing his head down to to her big voluptuous breast."Damn her breast are big and nice….I wonder how the taste" Places a nipple in his mouth. He wanted to hear her scream his name out for him. He thrust deeply making her take every inch of him.

"Ahhh sasuke" Hinata arches her back from the pleasure. He loved what he saw. He loved it a lot. He wanted to hear more, more screams more moans until her voice got raspy and couldnt scream anymore. After a few thrust the both felt they couldn't last any longer. "S-sasuke cum for me". He pulled head back and thrusted madly, making her scream loudly for neighbors to hear. A few more thrust they came together. Sasuke breathes hard trying to catch his breathe. Coming out from his high he looks down not seeing happy opalescent eyes, but angry emerald once. "Sasuke what the fuck, You was suppose to pull out. You came in me"

"Fuck"

 **Until next time my precious readers. Please give lots of feed back and criticism**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! I apologize for the long wait. :( it saddens me I took this long. But fear not I' back to give you guys more chapters lol.

Sakura looks at Sasuke terrified

"Damn it Sasuke! I want to have kids, but not fucken now! Jeez what the hell were you thinking?"

"Dont worry you can just get the morning after people"

Sakura looks at Sasuke like he's grown a head, "Why the hell do I have to go get it, when it was your fault anyways. No we are both going baka" She throws a pillow at him

Sasuke catches the pillow with ease before sighing "hn whatever" he turns his body ready to head in the shower.

Sakura looks down at her body intensely, her mind somewhere else. Sasuke takes this opportunity to get up, but stops when he hears the sound of Sakuras voice.

"Sasuke"

He would have kept going, but the way Sakura sounded so timid and uncertain, he couldnt help but stop to wait for what she had to say for her to speak in such a way.

"You...You used a condom with her right?"

She looks at him with hopeful eyes

Sasuke groans. In all honesty, he just wants to lay down and relax trying to get the said girl out of his mind, but that didnt last long since his girlfriend wants to bring up her all of sudden. "Why the fuck we got to talk about this now?"

"Just answer the fucken question" She yells at him, slightly irritated from his cooperation

Sasuke looks at her for what seems like hours before responding "You really want the truth?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't"

"...I don't know"

Sakura looks down crushed by his answer. She has so many emotions suddenly envading her, but she doesn't know which she feels more. Heartbroken, pissed, hurt. All she can do now is let the past be the past she tells herself.

"I hope you did…. Im the only one who would have your babies." Sakura voices slightly trembles. Feeling a lump form, she stops herself as to not let the tears out. She doesn't want to look weak in front of Sasukes eyes. He looks at her for a moment before walking up to her, flicking her forehead and soothing it with a kiss.

"I only want you" he whispers to her. Sakura smiles brightly from his answer and cuddles next to him. "I better be" she whispers back before sleep consumes her. Sasuke holds her tightly letting her fall asleep in his arms. He couldnt fall asleep at the moment. He had so much going through his mind that it was hard to. He looks down at her sleeping face, admiring her beauty. What pissed him off the most was the fact he couldnt help, but compare the two. "I wonder how she looks sleep?" He clench his fist

"UUUUHHHH what the hell? Get the fuck out of my head" he yells out, forgetting he had his girlfriend next to him

"Huh you said something" Sakura groggily says, her eyes still closed

Feeling like he's been sighing the upteenth time he does it again

"Sleep. I'm going in the shower"

Sakura smiles before going back into a dreamless sleep. Sasuke on the other hand cursing like a sailor, aggravated from how his day was going. All he wishes is for the day to hurry and be over with.

Next day couldn't come any quicker for both of the dark haired characters. Especially for one meek hinata. She wanted to stay in Ino's bed for as long as she could. But having enough of this, an angry Ino stormed in the room forcing the girl to go out with her for at least some fresh air. Now the both of them are at the mall surrounded by guys wanting to talk to them. But obviously one is enjoying the spotlight and the other wish to avoid it. Hinata whispers to Ino that she'll look around and to call her if she finishes. Ino nods her head and goes back to her fan boys

Hinata checks out all the stores available, seeing her favorite store up ahead, she runs intot he store wondering what the have available today.

"Hi welcome to charlotte Russe feel free to shop around"

One the workers told her. She couldnt be more happier than to shop at her favorite store. Hinata didn't hesitate to look around and grab a few things she thought was cute.

"I'm telling you babe Im not feeling well, I think we need to go and get it"

Hinata freezes hoping the voice she heard was not who she believes it is. She turns her head slowly to where she heard the voice coming from. She felt like the gods were playing with her

Because to her horror it was two people she was avoiding as long as she could.

"Gosh why is this happening? Isn't LA huge. Why would they be here at all places" She runs to the dressing room, hoping they would leave soon.

Sakura was shopping around searching for things she didnt have, while telling sasuke how she felt like throwing up and feeling nauseas.

"Babe you listening"

"Yes sakura i heard you for the last time" if his ears werent bleeding from how long she was talking he was certain they were now. He hated being in girls clothing stores for the simple fact that girls took to long when looking for things they wanted. It also didnt help when he is usually the only guy in the store so many girls would always stare and try to pull some stunt to get his attention.

"Idiots the still try even though they see a girl with me and she calls me babe. Obviously that is saying something" he tells himself

"Babe can you hurry up i told you I hate being in stores like these especially with these dumb girls"

"Alright alright let me just try these outfits on and we'll leave alright babe" She kisses him on the cheek and heads into one of the available dressing rooms.

Looking through the little peephole. Hinata saw pink hair heading in the dressing room across from her.

"Yosh! This is my cue to leave"

Hinata takes the clothes, and quickly places on the rack. She puts her head down trying to leave the store in a hurry, but collides with someone.

"Oh im so sorry. It was my fault. I didn't watch wh-" Hinata looked up rubbing her head. When she saw who she bumped into she couldn't help but think she has the worst luck ever

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here"

"Tsk I should be asking you that" 'What the hell is she doing here in all places?' Sasuke thinks to himself

"Im sorry. I'll be going now" Hinata ready to move around him. She feels her wrist being turns to him with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"We need to talk"

"About?"

"I don't think you would want to talk about something private here, unless you are okay with it?" he barks back

"...fine where?"

"Sakura is trying things on so she won't be out for a while, lets just step out"

She looks down and nods her head

The two walk outside, trying to find somewhere private to talk. As they walk to more of a secluded area the two felt awkward being together.

"What did you wanted to talk about sasuke?" hoping the conversation would end quick so they dont have to talk to each other again

"Imma get straight to the point did we use a condom?"

"W-what?"

"Just answer the question"

"How would i know, I was to drunk to even remember we had sex" she whispered harshly. She hated his attitude towards her. She knows she messed up by sleeping with him but it took two of them. She was angry that she was the only one to get the harsh brutality.

Sasuke looks at her stunned from her response. "This girl seriously hates me". That's the only thing he can think of since she is giving him the cold shoulder, but for some reason it didn't sit well with Sasuke. He couldn't fathom the thought of her hating him.

"Sorry….I shouldn't have came at you like that" the apology coming out from his mouth felt foreign to him. He didn't really apologize to anyone besides sakura maybe a few times. The apology came out so easy to him which was weird to him.

"W-well its okay" she couldnt be mad anymore after looking at him showing a sincere expression. She looked up again blushing from thinking how cute he looked.

"Just do us both a favor. Take a test. It should say you are not pregnant I'm hoping"

He walks away. But left a pain filled Hinata

"Why does that sting so much. I should feel relieved, I wouldn't want a kid with a taken guy" hinata walks away and heads to find Ino

 _Charlotte Russe_

Sakura looks around the store until she sets eyes on Sasuke who was walking back in the store.

"Babe " did you go? I came out to show you my outfit that picked out. Do you like it?"

"I was just getting a breather. It's stuffy in this place"

"Stop over exaggerating. Do you like it?"

"Yeah now lets go"

"Alright alright sheesh" Sakura goes back in the changing room and changes. She purchases her things and the two head out to the nearest drug store. "Lets get this shit over with" As they purchase the pregnancy test. Sasuke begins to feel anxious. His whole life is on the line right now from one simple test they will take at home. "Look sasuke I should take it within a week so it'll have accurate reading"

"Hn whatever as long as you do it"

The both walk home after a long day wondering what the future will be from the results of the test; not knowing that another person is purchasing one too at a different store.

Hinata is shaken from embarassment from purchasing the item alone. She can feel the stares customers behind her were giving her when the saw what she was buying

" _Isn't she a bit young?_ " one customer whispers to the other

Hinata looks down and quickly grabs the bag after the cashier gives her cash back. She hurries out the place telling herself it would never happen again. Hinata left Ino at the mall telling her she had something to do. Not wanting to bother her friend, she felt like she need to do this alone.

"Now to wait is the hard part. I wait for like a few days to take it" She inhales deeply trying to calm herself. "It'll be okay. Besides it'll turn out I'm not anyways. But just to make sure so I can calm everyones uneasiness. Hinata heads to Ino's house determined to have a relaxing day.

 _One week later_

Sasuke stands next to Sakura waiting for the result to show. Sakura keeps pacing back and forth. Her nerves increase by every minute. Sasuke on the other hand has a blank face showing, but in the inside he is scared shitless. He does not know what to do with a kid. He is still a kid himself. Not legally but mature wise.

"Crap could it be any longer?" he screams in his head

Sakura goes to look and the color from her face drains as she reads the pregnancy test.

"S-sasuke…..I'm pregnant" her lips quivers, body trembling

"What are we going to do? How am I going to explain this to my parents?"

Sasuke still in a bit of shock himself holds her and rubs her back. That's the only thing he can do for now since he himself is wondering what he will do.

 _Ino's House_

Hinata sits in the corner of the bathroom, head between her knees sobbing. Holding a plastic tube in her hands with pregnant written inside. "Why is this happening to me" Hinata tells herself. Scared out of her mind and lonely hinata just sits where she is stays there for a while.

"How am I going to tell Sasuke?"

Okay guys please leave a review and tell me what you guys think? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Hope all of you is doing well. Heres another update for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

It was a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping,and the flowers a blooming beautifully. It would a wonderful day for anyone to go out. But, it was the complete opposite for a few people. Particularly a distraught Hinata, who has locked herself in the bathroom for hours looking at the pregnancy test hoping itll change any moment. With no suck luck, she sighs in defeat. She felt so light headed and sick to her stomach at how she will tell her friends and family. She freezes and slightly trembles from having to break the news to her father. What was she going to do with a baby? She still had things she needed to do before a baby. She couldn't have a kid right now it'll ruin everything, but it seemed like luck was never on her side. "What am I going to do? Father is going to kick me out. I am sure of it" She tells herself. Not knowing she has been in the bathroom for a period of time she looks up from hearing a knock coming from the person on the other side of the door.

"Hinata you still in there, you in been there for a while now. Is everything okay?

Hinata didn't know how to respond she felt like if she spoke. Her voice will betray her. But she knew she had to say something otherwise it'll rise up suspicions. She was currently having a battle in her head whether or not she should tell her friend at the moment. After some thought she knew she was gonna have to tell her considering how terrible of a liar she was. She took a deep breathe preparing herself what was going to happen, and half ready for whatever Ino will say. She opens the door with a look of determination

"I-Ino sorry I took so long. Did you needed something?"

"Well no. I thought something was wrong since I been calling you from downstairs and you never responded"

"Really!?" Hinata was wondering if she was really deep in her thoughts to not have heard her calls. She shakes her head going back to what she was about to do. She looks at Ino anoxiously

'Ino…...T-there's something I must tell you"

Hinata's bottom lip started to quiver, trying to hold in her tears, But it was becoming much harder from the concern look Ino was sending her way.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

" Umm… I'm"

"Stop right there! Shit shit! Do not finish that sentence"

Hinata was afraid that Ino was going to giver her that reaction. She slowly bows her head, using her bangs to cover the tears that were about to come. Thinking she has lost her best friend the tears she been holding in falls like the river stream. She was prepared for the critical berating she believed she will receive. Closing her eyes, ready for the insults. She quickly opens them back up at her friends soft tone

"Does Sasuke knows?"

Hinata shakes her head, not able to speak at the moment

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I…..I don't know….. I'm not sure what to do at the moment"

Ino sighs, looking at her disoriented friend, she couldn't help feeling pity for her at same time very concerned with what she will do next.

"...You look tired… why dont you get some rest and we'll talk about it in the morning" Ino informs her

Hinata nods her head, walking out of the bathroom. She stops on her tracks from her name being called

"We can go and tell sasuke together if you want. Whenever you are ready. I'm here for you"

Hinata widens her eyes from that couldnt help the relief which she thought she would not feel anytime soon.

"Thank you Ino"

"Anytime"

Hinata went straight to the room and layed in bed sighing in satisfaction.

"Now the hard part is telling sasuke then my father"

She falls asleep uneasy from the events that will come

 _Meanwhile with sasuke_

Sasuke was feeling like shit. He felt like everything is going down hill for him. He had his whole life planned out. He was gonna finish college and take over his brother's law firm that he passed down to him. A baby was not in the fuckin plan. To be honest he never even thought about having a family with Sakura. He was always a realistic guy, meaning he really believed he and sakura were not going to last. Sure he enjoyed her company and loved having her as a girlfriend, but as a wife, let alone having his baby, he did not see it happening. His mind went to the brunette who plagued his mind often.

"It's all her fault. I can never get her out of my fucken head! Now I am in the predicament" he tells himself

He is in a uproar but his face shows the complete opposite, as if he is calm and okay with what is going on"

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry. You gonna leave me now I know it." Sakura sobs harder, falling on her knees, hugging sasukes waist. "Sasuke dont leave me"

Sasuke sighs, gently taping her head " baka…. Everything will be alright" he tries to reassure her, trying to convince himself also.

"Promise?" Sakura looks at him with big hopeful eyes

"Yeah"

They stay as they are for a few minutes before sasuke couldnt take it anymore. Needing to escape for at least the moment he gently removes her arm

"Sakura imma step out…. I'll be back later"

"Wait! You gonna leave me after what I told you!?"

"We can talk about this later"

"When is later Sasuke! Why can't we talk now!?"

Sasuke was feeling his anger rise. Clenching his jaw he inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself before he say anything stupid, or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I'm stepping out. I be back later"

He steps out without even a single glance back. Rushes out to clear his heavy mind.

He steps into the nearest bar drinking away his problems. He laughs while looking at the alcohol he is drinking.

" The fuckin irony. Alcohol is what got me in the mess in the first place. Now what the fuck am I going to do?"

He orders the bartender for another, until he feels his phone vibrating.

"What the fuck now" Thinking it was sakura, he didnt check the number. "I said I was gonna be back there later!"

"U-um sasuke?"

His eyes widens slightly before going back to normal. He couldnt believe it. He didnt expect her call out of all people. "How did she get my number anyways" asking himself

"Sorry sasuke...I can call later if it;s a bad time"

He couldnt believe that he would hear from her soon that he forgot to respond. He was hoping not to hear from her at all

"No what is"

"Um is there anyway we can meet so we can talk?"

"Can't you just tell me through the phone?"

"...I don't think it's apporiate to tell you this t-through the phone… I w-would rather-"

"Hinata whatever it is just tell me now. Stop with your fuckin stuttering and speak clearly. I'm not-"

"Sasuke I'm pregnant!" Hiinata yelled through the phone

Everything that sasuke was hearing from the bar faded out his mind. "What the fuck did she just say"

"...sasuke….i wan-"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Ino's hou-"

"Stay the fuck there. I'm on my way"

Sasuke rushes out the bar getting into his car. Speeding to Ino's like he's in a high speed chase

"Fuck my life!" Sasuke not only having to deal with one woman who is pregnant by him he now has to deal with two.

 **Sorry that this chapter was very short. I wanted to update quickly. But, promise next one will be long. Please leave review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone. So i decided update sooner than I thought I would have. I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto

Sasuke couldn't think; So much was racing through his mind at the moment. Speeding His way towards a certain blond house he began to become a bit more anxious as he got near his destination. He didn't know what to do at the moment.

"I should tell her to fuckin abort it!...Fuck i can't do that"

Going at 50 mph on a 30 mph intersection. He was at Ino's house within minutes. Stepping out of the vehicle he talked to himself multiple times of how to to approach the topic.

"What the hell am I going to do with two kids. It's bad enough I already going to have one"

Sasuke rings the doorbell impatiently "cmon….I don't have time for this shit". He rings the doorbell multiple times until it forcibly opens up. '' Sasuke ring my doorbell like that again and it will be the last time you step at my doorstep ever". Ino calmly tells him, but you can feel the murderous intent oozing out of her. But as always Sasuke does not care. Matter of fact he pushes the door further open and let himself in.

"Where is Hinata?" Looking around to see if she's in view of eye sight.

"If you ask nic-"

"Quit the bullshit Ino. Where the fuck is she" He venomously spat out.

Ino looks at him like he has lost his mind at the moment; which in sasuke's case he has. "Sasuke you are not the only one who should be getting mad. You think Hinata wants to go through what she is going through right now? Of course she fuckin don't. Especially if she's trying to deal with it herself. Think about that when you go in there and yell at her" Ino sticks her tongue out at him and open the door wide to let him through.

Sasuke couldn't say a word after what Ino said. She's right, He doesnt know what hinata is going through at this very moment. Hell Sakura was a wreck just finding out, who knows how Hinata took it. "Stay calm sasuke." He walks up stairs to find Hinata's back to him looking out the window.

"Hinata."

Hinata jumps back from being startled.

"Sasuke!" She places her hand to her heart trying to stop the irregular beating. "You scared me"

He looks at her blankly. His eyes drift down to her toned stomach. Not noticing he has been looking at her stomach for some time he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke are you okay? I have been calling your name for a while now and you wouldn't respond"

"Hn. Hinata you don't want to keep the baby right? Okay make an appointment and abort it"

"W-wait sasuke…..I don't want to" She looks down as she timidly messes with her fingers.

"What the fuck you mean you dont want to!?" losing his patience, he was irritably level was skyrocketing.

"I-I don't think it's right. Why should we make this baby be killed for what we did?"

"How the hell we gonna support a baby. We still in fuckin school. It'll be better than to let it suffer here before it's brought into this world!"

Hinata eyes starts to water "No. I won't do it"

If looks can kill Hinata would surely be six feet underground

"Are you fuckin listening!? Think Hinata how the fuck we gonna do it?"

Hinata couldnt speak at all at the moment. He was right, but wrong. She didn't know what to do with a barely knows how to take care of herself. What is she going to do with a baby? She didn't know, but she knew that she will have to take responsibility for it whether she likes it or not. She doesn't even know where to begin and that thought scares her and sasuke yelling at her is not helping. She can't take it.

"Sasuke! Fuck I know. I know alright!. I don't know where to begin with this. I'm scared shitless, but you yelling at me isn't helping anything. Please stop i can't take this right now" She starts to sob. "I'm always getting yelled at. Can't you just be a little considerate"

Sasuke felt almost bad. Almost, he calms himself and starts over again knowing he won't get anywhere with his short temper.

"When are you going to the doctors?" he pinches the bridge of his noses

HInata wipes her tears away "I don't know. I haven't made an appointment yet. But I will make one today"

"Get that done and msg me. Hopefully you change your mind by then. You havent slept with anyone at the time have you?

"Sasuke!"

"I'm just fuckin asking to know for sure it's mine or not"

"No I haven't"

He sighs he was hoping she would say yes. But the thought of her sleeping with someone irked his nerves for some reason. He did not want to know the reason off why he is feeling like that. He wants to be rid of her before whatever he is feeling starts to grow. He looks at her "Sakura is pregnant also"

Hinata eyes widens "W-what"

"She's pregnant also, so it's not only her, but you also" he groans out.

Hinata looks at him saddened. "I'm sorry"

"...Don't be….It's not your fault"

"Sasuke...you don't have to take part in this. I can raise the baby myself"

He didn't like the idea, but he wouldn't admit it to her

"I'll take that into consideration" he starts to walk out, but stops, turns around, and lowers his eye down to her belly. The thought of having a baby with her didn't bother him as much as he expected. It didn't really bother him like it did with sakura.

He walks out passing Ino, ignoring her naruto like grin. Gets into his car contemplating what he will do with his life.

He comes to a stop, looks at his phone. "14 missed calls. What the hell is wrong for you to call some many fuckin times Sakura. I can't even get a break" he yells himself. He calls her

"Sasuke where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way. Why did you call so many times?"

"Huh? Oh sorry you werent answering, so I thought something happened to you"

He face palms himself and drives off as the light turns green.

"I'll be there in a few minutes we have a lot to discuss about?"

"...It's bad isnt? You don't use that tone unless it's bad"

"Yes now I'll be there soon" he hangs up and drives off as if he is in a nascar race.

 _Sakura House_

Sakura couldn't see nothing but red. Trashing the place with rage. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't

"Tell me this is a fuckin lie. It better be some type of joke"

Sasuke looks at her serious "You know I'm not the fuckin joking type sakura"

"How the fuck did this happen!? I thought you said you used a condom!"

"No Sakura I said I don't know"

"Fuck sasuke!" throwing more things around the house "how could you do this to me" she stops and cry silently

"...I'm sorry….it was a complete shock to me too"

"Tell her to abort"

"Saku-"

"Tell her to abort it now sasuke!"

"...I'll see what to do"

"No you will"

Sasuke felt like he had no right to argue back with her. He did cheat on her and impregnated the girl. Even though it's tough he'll let her say whatever she wants to say.

"I'll be back tomorrow"

"You leaving so you can go fuck!?" sakura angrily spat. She knew she was being irrational, but she was just so pissed she didnt care what came out.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Fuck this i tried being nice" he tells himself

"Sakura shut the fuck up. You just making it worse with this bullshit"

"Could you fuckin blame me!?"

"But I'm telling you so you know instead hiding shit"

"...fuck you for laying that shit on me"

"Go to sleep ill be back whenever"

 _Three days later_

Hinata walks out from the doctors. Her nerves increasing. She goes back home the day after tomorrow. She's not ready to talk to her father yet let alone Neji-nissan. What will she do with them. She'll worry about it when that time comes she suppose. She places her hand on her stomach and gently rubs it smiling. "I'll get to see how you look in a few days". Hinata was told she was now seven weeks and four days. She'll have her first ultrasound to see how healthy the baby is. Takes her phone and scroll down to sasukes number. She contemplates whether to cal or not. She racks up her courageand calls.

"Hello"

"Oh um sasuke I just came back from the doctors…..I'm seven weeks and four days. I have my next appoinment three days from today to see if the baby is heath….and whether if its more than one child.

"...I'll go with you" knowing he needs to talk to her about the abortion again he'll just go with her.

"O-oh okay then. Will you be able to pick me up?"

"What time is the appoinment?"

"11"

"I'll be there at 10" hangs up before she can say a word

"Well so much for talking"She heads to ino house.

 _Three days later_

Sasuke waits outside impatiently for Hinata. It's 10:30. He a 10 like he said and she was not ready. Sure she asked if he would like to wait in the living room, but he didnt expect her to take so long so he decided to wait in the car. Finally seeing midnight blue hair in view coming towards his car. She opens the door

"What took you so long" not trying to hide his annoyance.

"S-sorry I had to help Ino with something she said you wouldn't mind so helped her"

"Hn" he drives off

"So where is the hospital?"

Hinata give him the directions and sat in comfortable silence. Not usually having this to his advantage sasuke enjoyed it to the fullest. Knowing it was the right time to tell her he starts the conversation.

"Hinata have you thought about what I said?"

"...yes….my answer….is still the same"

His grip tightens on the steering wheel. "So you decided to keep the baby?"

"...y-yes if you dont mind"

"...i dont know to be honest"

They reached their destination without noticing it. Both having so much on their minds they didnt think it'll be a quick trip. Walking into the entrance way. Up the elevator. After speaking to the receptionist they head to the waiting room to be called. Sasuke didnt like this one bit. He felt weird being in a waiting room with pregnant women all around. Trying to distract himself he scrolls through his phone for ten minutes

"Hinata Hyuuga"

They look up to see a slim woman with short black hair asking them to follow her. He didnt expect it to be a long process. Having to wait for her to pee in a cup then checking her weight and shit he was ready to just leave.

"The doctor will see you in room 3. So just go in, take off all you clothing and place one of the hospital clothes on.

"W-why?" she couldnt help but question especially sasuke will be in with her

"So he could see the baby"

Not knowing how that deals with seeing the baby. Don't the just check it but squirting some clear stuff on her stomach. Not questioning it anymore she heads in the room and hurries to place the scrubs on.

Sasuke forgot how her body looked like. After she removed her blouse he fet a little heat rise in him. "What the hell? How can I be turned on by just her removing her blouse. Theres something wrong with me."

Hinata lays on the bed and the both wait for the doctor to come in

They both turn to the door to hear a knock. In came a busty blonde woman with a diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead.

"Cool tattoo"

"Ahhh thanks. Got it during my college years." she responds with a laugh "My name is doctor Tsunade Senju I'll be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy. Now toay will get to see the little one and see who many weeks and if theyll be more than one baby.

Tsunade places gloves in her hand in grabs a tube of some clear liquid jelly and a gray instrument

"Alright Hinata this might be a little uncomfortable for you" Tsunade squeezes the jelly substance on the instrument. "So Imma gonna use a hysteroscopy, put it inside to get near the womb to have an accurate assumption okay?"

Hinata begins to feel alittle nervous about all of this. "U-um okay"

"Why do you need to use such a big thing" Sasuke intervenes. Feeling bad for the said girl.

"It's because it'll give us an accurate date for the baby" Tsunade responds

"O-okay…. I'm ready"

Tsunade places the tool inside Hinata slowly

Hinata feeling a bit uncomfortable with a big size tool inside, but as she turns to the screen to see a little bean in the womb all her discomfort went away.

"You see that little bean in the middle. That is your baby developing. The baby is about a few centimeters to an inch right now"

Hinata couldn't believe. At first she still couldnt believe the pregnancy until now. Seeing him feels unreal, but sets a warm feeling inside of her. She smiles big at the screen. "Look sasuke… that's our baby" she whispers

Sasuke didnt know what he was feeling but it certainly wasnt good. He felt this warm fuziness inside him. Seeing a child. His child so tiny. He had so many emotions wanting to come out, but sets aside. " I know one thing for sure…. I don't want her to have an abortion…..I want my baby" Sasuke thinks to himself

 **Alright guys please give me back lots of feedback. I hope you liked this chapter :) until next time**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! I'm so sorry For the long wait. But, I am committed to this story so I will not let it go to waste :). Regarding the development of sasuhina. I want it to be realistic as possible so the development will slowly rise**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of naruto. All credit goes to Kishimoto

"Oh?...Hinata do not move at all even if it feels uncomfortable for you. I have push the hysteroscopy a bit deeper. I need to confirm something"

Hinata starts to anxious from the seriou look the Senju doctor was looking at the screen

"Is….Is something wrong doctor?"

"Just a moment"

Moving the instrument all around in Hinata to get a better look. Sasuke turns his head avoiding a blush he feels coming at the sight of Hinata having something in her. "Damn when did I become such a fuckin perv" he thinks to himself. He turns to look at the screen, but as he looks he eyes widen. "What the Fuck!". He shakes his head hoping he is seeing things. "Please no cursing in my room Mr. Uchiha" Tsunade looks at him sternly. She turns to Hinata and smiles. "Nothing is wrong Hinata, but" Turns the screen to her "But if you see your womb there's two other babies that were hiding. Congratulations you're having triplets!"

They both turn to a thud.

As the two walk to the car you would think they were the cutest couple since many couples turned to look at them in envy. But they were far from it. If only they knew. Sasuke quickened his pace wanting to get the hell of of there after what he saw, and the embarrassment of fainting which Tsunade took the time to laugh in his face. He never felt so embarrassed before and stormed out in rage.

Hinata walks three paces behind him going over everything she just learned in the office. She couldn't believe it. Not only is she pregnant, but with triplets! If sasuke didn't faint she knew she would have, this was so much to recover from, it felt so surreal to her. She looks down at her stomach, slowly placing her hand in the little bulge that is forming. There was children inside her. Her little babies. Rubbing her abdomen softly she smiles wondering who they would look like more.

"Hinata what are you doing?"

She looks up to see sasuke staring at her curiously

"Oh we here already?" blushes from embarassment from spacing out

"Yeah come lets go. I wanna get out of here already"

"Im sorry" She steps into the car not wanting to anger him

The car ride wasn't bad as it was before. Even though they were in comfortable silence the ride felt nice for the both of them, enjoying each others company. Not that the both of them would admit it. Looking down at her hands, Hinata knew she should talk to him about the triplets now since she didn't know when they will talk.

"...Sasuke like I said again you dont have-"

"I'll be there"

"But they're three of them now. It'll be more challenging and I don't want your life ruined because you feel like you are obligate-"

"Hinata…. Shut up"

She quickly turns to him in shock. His eyes are still on the road, but can feel her eyes on him. He knew he needed to elaborate

"They're my kids too….I don't want them growing up without a father….. I don't want them to experience what I did

" _Otousan please...please don't leave"_

 _A young sasuke trembling trying not to shed a tear_

" _I'm sorry sasuke, you know I can't do that…. Take care of your mother" Fugaku leaving without looking back_

Uke! Sasuke! Sasuke watch out!

Sasuke quickly hits the breaks, making the both lean forward.

Hinata holds her chest with her shaking hands and looks at Sasuke in shock.

"Sasuke what happened. You were blanked out just now. Whats wrong"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it"

"No offenses, but you just almost killed the both of us. So what is it"

He knew she had a point. Can he really trust her?

"...My father died in action"

Hinata felt so stupid for asking. She didnt know what to do or say.

"Sasuke...I'm so sorry"

"DON'T!... I don't need your pity….I've had enough of that from fuckin everyone

"...sorry" Turns to look out the window feeling uncomfortable

Sasuke glances at her from the corner of his eye. Guilt. Why must he feel guilty for what he said? He don't get it it's always with her. It enrages him that she makes these feeling surface. But he knew he couldn't be upset since she genuinely looked sympathetic towards him. He sighs

"I'm sorry"

"...it's okay….. If you don't mind me asking what brought this up"

"...The…..babies….I dont want...to abandon them"

Hinata couldn't be more shocked than now. He really showing her a whole new side to him. It was weird for her. She knew she had to keep this quiet, she has a feeling like he never shown this side to anyone

"Sasuke...I really hope you be a part of these kids lives. If…..If you can't...I understand"

She turns her head, placing her head against the window as they continue to drive. Seeing ino's house in view point he slowly parks on the sidewalk.

Hinata unfasten her seat belt and hurries to get out not wanting to disturb him any longer.

"Thank you.. For today" she opens the door and gets up to get out, but a hand around her wrist prevents her to do so. She turns to sasuke confused at his actions. He looks at her then slowly looks down at her barely bulging stomach.

"I always keep my word… i'll be there for them… Just dont keep them from me"

She doesnt know why but she felt as though she needs to place his hand on her stomach to show how much that means to her. She did just that, grabbed his hand and made him feel the lives that were forming from the both of them.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

He couldn't believe there was a person in there. Not one but two. His babies. He slowly rubs her stomach smirking at the familial feel. He never felt like this before. The feeling of protectiveness. He would protect his kids with his life. He looks up at Hinata looking at her with a whole new light. This is gonna be the mother of his children. Coughing to get his attention else where

"So um should I get you for the next appointment"

"...actually I don't know…. I'm leaving tomorrow.. I'm going back home"

"What! Why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

"I-Im sorry. I thought you'll want nothing to do with me"

Groaning from her confession "Next time ask me before assuming...Now how the hell will I be there?"

She looks down feeling like a kid being scolded by her parent

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he releases a long breathe "I'll see what I can do"

"...bye Sasuke "

"Yeah"

She walks out not wanting tomorrow to come

Sasuke drives off home ready to crash from a long day. As he opens his door he finds a pair of shoes neatly set by the door.

"What the hell she doing here?"

He slowly goes to his bedroom to find the pink beauty on the bed reading a magazine. She looks up and smiles at him

"Oh hey you're back" she gets up and gives him a chaste kiss

"Where have you been. I've missed you"

"Sakura...sit down"

"Okay?...What? Why you look so serious"

"I went to take Hinata to the doctors"

"Oh great. She's not keeping it right?"

"...yes she is….and I want her to"

 **Alright guys sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, but next time will be longer. I promise, but please leave a review thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Decided to not let my readers wait this time lol. This is my gift to you guys :)**

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto**

Words couldn't describe how Sakura was feeling at the moment. One thing for sure she was beyond angry she could not comprehend what Sasuke was saying to her. After Sasuke explained everything, she couldn't stand the sight of him at the moment.

"You fuckin idiot!"

"Sakura let me fuckin speak before starting with this bullshit"

"Bullshit!? Sasuke you fuckin having another baby.. Oh wait no my mistake "babies!" with someone other than me, yet what we talking about is bullshit!?"

Sasuke sighs,pinching the bridge of his nose. As much as he didnt want to admit it, he felt as though he should call his blonde best friend and go out for a drink before he says something stupid from the aggravation that is slowly building up talking to his girlfriend.

"Sakura listen and listen carefully. I will take responsibility for my actions. It was stupid as fuck, but I'm not a gonna be a fuckin dead beat, were fuckin together isn't that all that matters?"

"No! Sasuke you are my boyfriend. Now I have to share you with some other bitch"

"Sakura! That's enough!"

Sakura looks at him stunned by his outrage. Her eyes watering with unshed tears.

"Are you serious sasuke?!...Why are you defending her?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes ready to outburst since he is on the brink of losing it. Mentally counting to 10 to calm his nerves. He looks at her again

"I don't know what to say to you anymore, either you deal with it or there's gonna be a problem. She made it very clear that nothing will change her min-"

"Let we talk to her. I'll definitely make her change i-"

"NO! I fuckin said no, end of fuckin discussion….Now are you staying or are you leaving?"

"...I'm leaving"

"Then get your stuff and go. I don't have time for your bullshit" waits for her to get out

She looks at him with rage, not believing what she is getting her things she storms out and slams the door making sure he knew how she felt about all of this.

"Tsk like that will solve anything" he picks up his phone and calls his idiot friend needing a desperate distraction.

"...teme whats up?"

"Dope what the hell is wrong with you. You sound like you scared of something"

He hears a nervous chuckle on the other line. "What the hell? He definitely hiding shit" Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Dope… What is it?" Almost forgetting about his own problems

"...It's nothing man"

"...suit yourself. You busy?"

"Nah whats up?"

"Meet at the pub. I just need to fuckin get away from the bullshit right now"

"What going on"

"Dude I'll tell you when I see you. Right now I need a fuckin distraction"

"Um….yeah… sure man I'll be there in twenty minutes" and clicks

"What the hell? Usually I'm the first to hang up. Whats gotten into him?" Not putting to much thought into, Sasuke lets it go, grabs his keys and rushes out.

 _The Pub_

Sasuke been drinking to calm his nerves, but instead it seems to rise due to his best

Looking fuckin antsy by being just near pissed him off. He was suppose to be here to talk about the problem, but yet it seems like it's not going to happen. He needs to know what the hell is wrong with his best friend before it gets on his last nerves.

"Dope whatever is on your mind spill the fuck out right now. It's starting to get irritating"

Naruto rubs the back of his neck, chuckling nervously "What you mean nothing is wron-"

"Dude imma stop you right there. Your fuckin quiet. The quietest I ever heard you. Either you tell me and act like your fuckin usual self cuz I came here to get away from my problems and you are not helping dear friend."

Naruto looks down the other way "You're right…..Sasuke there is something you need to know."

Noticing how serious Naruto became he was more curious of what it had to be about "Well then spill it out"

"Sasuke S-"

 _Cause its nine in the afternoon_

 _Your eyes are the size of the moon_

 _You could cause you can so you do_

 _Were feeling so good_

 _Just the way that we do_

 _When its nine in the afternoon_

Sasuke looks down burning holes at his phone. He was about to tell off the person for interrupting what he was about to hear until he heard sniffling on the other line

"Hello Sasuke?'

"Hinata? What is it? Something wrong with the babies" concern laced in his voice

" No...Nothing is wrong with the babies"

"Then?"

"I spoke to my father since he wanted to know what time I was gonna be back today… I told him about my pregnancy" he can hear the tremble in her voice "He is really upset sasuke…. He….. He kicked me out"

She couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She sobbed uncontrollably and she felt ashamed. She didnt want to show or let sasuke hear her weakness. But, she couldn't help it everything was a disaster. She expected this to happen, but expecting and actually going through it was different.

Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose in deep thought. He looks at Naruto and can see the concern in his eyes, but looks back at his drink

"Where are you?"

"...Well I'm at the Rosecrans park, but I'm heading back to Ino's right now. Why?"

"Get all your things ready. I'll be there in fifteen minutes"

"Wait Sasuke-" he hangs up not wanting to hear her objections

"Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Teme what was that about?"

Sasuke sighs, gulps his drink down, loving the burning sensation in his throat "Hinata got kicked out of her home"

"WHAT!? Why?"

"She's pregnant idiot. It makes sense…"

"Still they should at least talk!"

"Well what's done is done…Imma have her stay with me"

Naruto felt like his eyes were gonna come out of its sockets

"WWWhhhhaaaa teme? You actually letting someone stay at your house?"

Naruto didn't think he heard him correctly. This isnt the teme he knows

"Dope why you making it a big deal. Yes I'm not gonna have the mother of my child be stranded"

Naruto looks at him and then looks around

"What the hell you looking for idiot?"

"The real sasuke you are an imposter"

"Shut up dumbass. I'll see you later then you can tell me what you were gonna tell"

Forgetting about his confession for the moment Naruto look like he was going to freak out

"Oh shit. Forget I said anything"

"No way dope. You started it now you have to finish it"

He slaps a couple of bills down on the table paying for both his and Naruto's drink and leaves the bar.

 _Ino's House_

"Hinata you sure you have to leave. You can stay as long as you want"

"Thank you Ino-chan, but Sasuke insist of me coming with him. I'm sure he is just thinking of my well being. And besides you've done so much for me already. I don't want you to worry an longer"

"Impossible...Hinata you're my best friend. I'm there for you no matter what"

Hinata ran and hugged her best friend,needing some comfort "Thank you so much Ino chan"

"Hey what are friends for" she pats her on the head

They both turned to the door from the alarming door bell

"That must be sasuke"

"Wow he was not kidding when he said he will be here in fifteen minutes…..Are you sure you want to do this Hinata?" hesitant on letting her leave

"No worries Ino. It'll be alright?" convincing herself more than Ino "besides we'll literally close to each other so I can always come by"

"...true"

They both walk to the door and open it. Sasuke looks at the stoically, but focuses on Hinata

"You ready"

She grabs her duffle bag "yeah… Im ready"

He takes the duffle bag from her hand and walks back to the car. Hinata turns back to Ino

"I'll see you later Ino-chan" she hugs her

"Of course and any happens or if he tries anything call me and I'll come get you. Understood?"

" yes maam" she giggles and walks to the car

Getting in the car and buckling up she looks up at sasuke wondering what he is thinking for him to look so lost

"...Sasuke?"

"Hn.. what"

" oh um nothing. I thought something was wrong because you look so deep in thought….. You look troubled"

"What the hell? How can she read me so easily" He thinks to himself. He doesnt know how to feel about it, he usually doesnt like showing his emotions and always hides them, but she was able to see through his facade and for soe reason it didn't bother him which scared him the most. "Nothing.. You ready?"

"Yeah"

It was a silent drive. Slight conversations here and there, but mainly comfortable silence. Sasuke not used to having someone who enjoys silence like him too enjoyed it to the fullest. After ten minutes they finally made it to his place

He walked up to his apartment building with Hinatas bag and her in wondering if he is doing the right thing.

He slides his keys in the key hole and opens up.

Well. This is it."

Hinata walks in shyly looking around. It definitely had a guys touch to it. It actually screamed "This is Sasukes home". But it also didn't have that cozy feel. She wondered about that, hopefully she can change it.

"Thank you sasuke"

"Dont mention it"

He shows her around. Letting her get used to the place "lastly, the patio….this is my favorite part of the apartment.. I can see everything from here"

Hinata couldnt help but marvel at the sight. It was beautiful. She was fascinated how he could live a big place alone. A complex with two spacious bedrooms, huge kitchen, two bathrooms, and to top it all off the living room was big enough to be able to have half of the apartment tenants in it. She couldnt help but be envious of how independent he was. But one thing that got her really curious, she had to ask

"How are you able to afford this"

"...MY brothers fortune. After he died he left eveything to me"

"I'm so sorry sasuke"

"Yeah me too…. Make yourself at home. I'll be in the bathroom" he walks out not wanting her to see the state he will be in. His brother was a touchy subject even though it has been two years it was still a fresh wound to him.

Hinata walks back into the living room. Looking at the pictures that are hung. She saw one of a young sasuke looking so happy with an older boy who she assumes is his brother since they didnt look too far apart. She smiled at the way he looked so carefree and happy.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the door open

"Sasuke! Look I think we left things at a bad start. Le-"

Then emerald eyes was burning furiously at lavender ones

"What the fuck are you doing here!?"

 **Happy Thanksgiving guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also For those who don't now the lyrics i used in this chapter was from Panic at the Disco- Nine in the afternoon. Please leave review. Now its time for the holidays :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

' **m Back! Thank You guys for your support. And to make things better I decided to write longer chapters :D. He he i bet you guys are happy especially**

Sasuke rushed out the bathroom from loud crash coming from his living room

"Hinata! You okay. Wh-"

Sasuke looks at the culprit who is glaring daggers at a very confused and terrified Hinata.

"Sasuke why the fuck is she here?"

"Shes living with me now" he decided to go straight to the point. It would be troublesome to lie. "She was kicked out and needed some where to stay. I told her to stay here"

"She has Ino why here?"

"Sakura!...Go home"

"NO!" She looks at Hinata with so much hatred "leave! Go somewhere else, not here"

Hinata didnt know how to respond to that. In all honesty she felt ashamed that she had to stay with sasuke knowing he had a girlfriend. She can understand why she is upset, It is hurting her deeply because of her. All she could do was put her head down.

"Don't you understand what the hell I am saying. Leave! Now!"

"Sakura! Get the hell out now!... You're a disappointment right now" he turns to look at Hinata. Hinata shyly looks up at them both. She could have sworn she saw sasukes eyes soften when his eyes landed on her, but as soon as she got a slight glimpse it disappeared. She probably imagined it. She turned seeing Sakura crying. She didn't want to see her cry because of her.

"A-no… Sasuke….I'll go…. I don't want to be a bother"

"YES" "NO"

They both said it the same time. She felt like she was a divorced home and they fighting on where she should stay. All she wanted was the ground to suck her up from this mess.

"Sasuke! Why are you doing this!?"

"Go home Sakura"

"Fine!" walks away, but stops and loks at Hinata "this is all your fault" She walks and close the door surprisingly quiet.

Once the door was closed she sobbed until she felt satisfied. She looked at the door and pulled her phone and dialed a number. Becoming impatient from the constant ringing the person on the other line finally answers

"Hello"

"What took you so long. I'm in a crisis!"

The person on the other line was silent for a bit as though he was thinking about something

"What is it this time Sakura. I thought you didn't want to see or hear from me after what happened at the party"

Yeah well… it's different this time… just meet me at my house please"

"Why should I? So you can dump me again"

"...I'm sorry okay… I'll make it worth your wild" she giggles

She knows a sly grin is forming on the guy face "What about the blonde dude"

"Naruto? What about the loser?"

"Oh nevermind I guess. I'll be there in 10 mins tops" The person on the other line start to rush out the door

"I'll be waiting… I need a release" she hangs the phone up. She glances back at the door and leaves

 **Inside the apartment**

Sasuke goes to sit on the couch and sighs. He lays his head back and contemplating his issues

"Are you just gonna stare or are you going to sit down"

Hinata blushes from getting caught. She slowly walks to the couch and sits next to him. She looks the other way, still not comfortable about being in the same room with another boy. She could laugh at the irony. She's pregnant with the guy yet she still nervous around him.

"Sasuke…. I think i should go. I don't want you and Sakura to be on bad terms"

Sasuke chuckles from her attempt of mending things

"I think it's too late for that. Stop worrying about it. It's my problem to handle"

"Either way….I'm sorry-"

"Stop that!... It's not your fault. We were both drunk and I wanted you here. Lets drop it"

She nods her head uncomfortably. Looking around the head she decided to ask the question she wanted to ask since she got here.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"If you don't mind me asking...What was your brother like?... From the looks of it and what you say, he was a very kind person"

"...He was….very hardworking too. You would never catch him calling off for a sick day" he smirks at her

She doesnt know why his smirk gets to her all the time. Just a slight upturn of his lips makes her turn to gush. She didnt want to know what would happen with those lips on her. "NO NO NO stop thinking stuff like that. That is the reason you are in the situation" she think to herself

"What are you thinking about?"

"H-huh oh um" Her cheeks redden like a tomato. "N-nothing"

He glances at her, wanting to tease her for a bit he scoots closer to her. "Nothing huh? It didn't look like nothing from the way you were looking. It looked like someone was having dirty thoughts."

She can practically feel his breathe on her neck making her shiver slightly. "N-no that's not true!"

He gave her a full on laugh, not a chuckle or a smirk but a genuine laugh. She thought he was not capable of such a trivial thing, but for some reason it made her stomach do somersaults. She needed to change the subject quick before something changes.

"Hey I was asking the questions here. You didn't finish" she turn her head ttring to calm her flushed face.

"... my brother…." trying to get it through, but also a bit hard on him

With Hinata, she smiles from the thought. But when she turn to Sasuke, she can tell he was troubled.

"Sasuke?" His shoulders start to tense, jaw clenched. But, it was like he was not with her, he was somewhere else.

"Sasuke!"

He blinks his eyes a couple times "hn"

"You okay? You spaced out on me"

" oh… my brother left me all his inheritance….. He had lung cancer, but he hid it from me so i can focus on my studies. Throughout the years, he has worked hard for the both of us since our parents died from a plane crash. He saved up everything he was making to make sure i'll be set in the future,from what his lawyer told me." Why he was telling his life story to her, he does not know but it was a relief to him. He was able to let out his story to someone he feel he can tell it to. It amazed him how much the woman in front of him does to him.

"I'm so sorry" She tearing up silently

He turns and smirks to her " Why are you crying?"

"It's so sad. I cant imagine what you been through….. I have lost my mother at an early age and it was a complete disaster in my end. It couldn't function for a while. But losing everyone I I…"

"I dont need pity"

"...It's not pity. It's okay to be sad sasuke. It's okay to show that you are unhappy about"

His eyes widen from her statement. That was the first he ever heard someone tell him that besides his brother. Everyone would always tell him to be strong including Naruto and Sakura. He ha to be strong for them, but he was tired. He was extremely tired of being strong. He had feelings too and it felt good to let them out.

"Hn thank you"

She smiles warmly at him. Surprised from his response.

"You cook?"

"P-pardon"

"Can you cook?" wanting to change the subject. He was able to share things with her, but he was comfortable spurting out everything to her.

"Yes! Why would like anything in particular?

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it's the least I can do since you are letting me stay at your place"

Sasuke looks the other way mumbling something under his breathe. Hinata moved closer to try and catch what he said, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry sasuke I couldn't catch what you said. Can you speak up a bit louder"

"Tomato soup….with grilled cheese" he hates this. He feels like a little child especially when Hinata is laughing. Wait she laughing! "Oh hell no! Never again" Sasuke says to himself.

Hinata giggles at Sasuke's choice of food. It was cute in his way because she didn't expect him to ask such a request. She was happy he was able to be himself from what shes seen of him.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese. Noted" She smiles and goes to the kitchen getting to work.

Within 15 mins the both of them are sitting at the dinner table enjoy the homemade comfort food. Sasuke wouldn't show it in his face,but he was feeling giddy inside like he used to be when his mother cooked.

"D-do you like it?"

"Hn" he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. It was fuckin great. What the hell did she do It's almost as good as his mother's cooking. Almost. But nonetheless it was the best he has ever had in a long time and it's only tomato soup

Hinata smiles she knew he was just being prideful, but the look in his eyes she can tell he enjoyed it very much. That's probably why he didn't want to tell her much. Hinata knew she made him a bit uncomfortable since she was gifted on reading people off easily by just their eyes. With sasuke he felt as though he was naked for her to see all.

He gets up and place his dishes in the sink. "Thank you...For the food"

"Your welcome. I'll do the dishes"

"No I'll do them, besides you cooked it wouldn't be fair"

"O-okay… I guess I'll go wash up then" she hurries out into the bathroom

Sasuke froze. A girl is taking a shower in his bathroom. No one besides sakura once in awhile uses the shower. He had forgotten that with a person you have to keep up with hygiene. But as he heard the shower turn on and a few shuffling a clothes dropping on the ground. He quickly scrub the dishes to distract himself from what his mind was wandering to. It was getting harder he can practically see her bare ample chest soaked with soap suds sliding down to her perfectly shaped butt to her toned legs. He wondered if she was starting to have stretch marks forming from her stomach growing. From what he remembered she wasn't small, but she wasn't big either. Her hips wide which was beneficial for child birth, but it made her fuckin gorgeous if he ha something to say about it . The steam surfacing around her making her even sexier than she already is. She slowly caress her body with the scrubber washing her most intimate areas. His daydream shifted to Hinata eyes closed, hair dampened, breathe labored as her fingers were down exploring her nether lips letting a moan escape from her sexy pink lips.

Sasuke felt his pant tighten. "Fuck! Not now" How was he going to explain the little sasuke tent to Hinata. He needed to do something about it before she came out.

"Calm down sasuke calm down"

He heard the water stop running. "Shit shit shit!" trying to finishes the dishes quickly to get out he didnt hear her come out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her

"Sasuke you okay?"

"What why woul-" he turned around jaw dropped

"Why are looking like that, do i have something on my face" Hinata tries to wipe whatever that is on herr face

"Fuck" sasuke quickly goes around her making sure she didnt see his already growing bulge

"Sasu-"

"Just give me two fuckin mins wil ya!" he didnt mean to yell at her. He need to get out of her presence before he did something stupid. "Dont worry I'll be out in a bit"

"O-okay"

He closed his bedroom door quickly leaning his body against. "Why does she have to look so sexy and innocent at the same time" he growls in frustration

Don't she know not to come out in a nothing, but a tiny as towel that did nothing for her by the way? He was a man. Man has needs and she was not helping at all especially the way she looks at him

He growls and grabs his lotion and quickly gets to work picturing the bluenette to help his release. Little did he know that the innocent beauty was not so innocent.

Hinata knew that look so well. Guys were always lusting over her and her huge breast. She loved and hated it at the same time, but this time she wanted that look from him. She pretended to be oblivious of it since he was a taken guy causing enough trouble as it is, but it didnt stop the wild fantasies she had of him and the growing need of him inside her. She needed to squash every lustful thoughts of him before things get even more complicated than it already is.

Walking to the bedroom Sasuke let her use, she walked by sasuke's bedroom hearing him grunt. Curiosity getting the better of her she walks closer to the door leaning her ear against it. She can hear him grunting… and panting?

"Hinata!"

Hey eyes widens and rushes to her room. He was jacking off! "Was he picturing me!". Hinata didn't know how to process this. So many things swirling through her mind, but one thing she knew for sure.

"This is gonna be hard"

 **Sakura's house**

"Come one baby let me be inside you already" the guy groans, pleading with a half naked sakura

"No baby. You have to sit tight through the whole show" she giggles

The anonymous guy groans from frustration. He wanted her and he wanted her now. It's been a long time sine they were together and intimate. Now that they are together he wanted nothing more than to hear her screams and moans.

"Baby you'll do anything for me right" She gets on top of him and places butterfly kisses all over his chest

"Anything" he sighs out

She smirks between kisses, enjoying how she can make him do anything she wants.

"Theres something I need you to do a couple months later, but right now lets enjoy ourselves: she straddles him

"Yes lets baby" grabbing her waist and forcing her to feel his growing bulge and is starting to become painful

"You need help with that babe" she says huskily while grabbing his manhood

"Yes" he moans out

She slowly starts to pump up and down looking at him

"I cant believe I am doing this, but whatever as long as it'll help me in due time" She stops and slowly place his cock at her entrance

"You want this?" she rubs it between her lips making his cock twitch of excitement

"Yes baby" He tries to lift himself up so he can be inside her, but she stops him

"Promise youll do as I say in the future"

"I promise" he groans out

"She slowly slides in letting herself adjust to the size" she moans had to admit it was a bit bigger than sasukes.

She slowly pumps in and out of him loving how frustrated he's becoming since she is in control.

"P-please"

She quickens her pace "Sasuke just you wait. Within time you'll be mine and mine only like it should be" thinking to herself as she smirks mischievously. Her eyes widen as their position suddenly changed and she was below. "What the hell"

"Sorry baby. I couldn't take it no more. I want more of you" He gave one strong thrust making sure she was taking all of him

"AAAHHH"

From her screams he felt confident to continue his ministration "I love you"

"Yeah"

"You won't say it now, but you will, just give it time"

She felt pity for him. He thought she loved him, but she was already in love with her boyfriend. Sure she like the guy and enjoyed him, but she belonged to her beloved Sasuke and nothing will change that.

 **Sasuke's Apartment**

Hinata been avoiding looking sasuke in the eyes ever since she heard his little private time. What can she do. She didn't want to tell him she heard him it'll just make it awkward for the both of them.

"Hinata why are you avoiding me"

"W-what do you mean?" She says trying to look the other way without blushing

Ever since he came, she been acting weird. He hope she didn't hear, Was he loud. Kami he would never be able to live it down if that is the case. The silence wasn't helping either just making it worse.

"Why did you and your boyfriend broke up?" It was an odd question, and honestly he didn't care but it was worth it to get something going besides the agonizing silence the been in for 10 mins

"O-oh um I told you about it"

"yeah , but we were both drunk so I don't remember"

"W-well he wanted something different. I guess I wasn't good enough for him" feeling the sadness hit her from thinking about her ex

He can tell the split took a huge effect on her. They probably were together for a while. He was curious who it was that would let someone as gorgeous and sexy as Hinata go.

"What was his name?"

"Oh um I don't think you would know him, but I believe he comes to LA a couple time. His name is Kiba"

Sasuke sat up straight from hearing the name "Wait Kiba? As in Kiba Inuzuka?"

Hinata narrows her eyes suspiciously "yes… how do you know"

"That was Sakura's ex boyfriend. She broke up with him to be with me"

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard

 **Alright guys please leave a review tell me what you guys think. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back! I missed you all. I have been working and taking care of a child. The struggle of being an adult :( lol. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Hinata was to stunned for words. She looked like she just seen a ghost. She had to sit down to process everything in. "Is that why he broke up with me? No wonder! He would always do comparison to her" She thinks to herself.

Sasuke focuses on Hinata reading every emotion she displays. He hates pity, but he couldn't help it with the woman in front of him. From what he experienced with her the couple of months, she was a really nice girl and could tell this Kiba guy really hurt her. Anger was boiling up in the pit of his stomach.

His thoughts where broken from laughter

"I should have known. Such a small world…. I was just a rebound girl…. The hard part about it is it took him this long to break up with me."

"..."

She frantically wipes her already fallen tears away not wanting to look weak. "I'm sorry….I know I look stupid right now"

He felt bad for her , but he felt like she needed this so she can get over this. "Cry"

Hinata eyebrows raised up in surprise from what he said "What?"

"If it's going to help you get over him….let it out" They stare at each other for what seemed eternity until tears slowly started falling from Hinata's eyes.

"Am I…..am I not pretty enough?" It was more of a hypothetical question, but she wanted to hear Sasuke's answer.

"You are such an idiot"

She looks down, more tears are streaming down "Of course I am. I shouldve have known he would say something like that"

"That idiot let go of a very gorgeous girl" he coughs out looking the other way. He wasnt used to giving compliments so it was no surprise to see Sasuke avoiding eye contact.

But if he turned he would have seen the shock look plastered on her face. "He thinks I'm gorgeous?" she was really happy from his compliment. For some reason his opinion really mattered to her, and from what he said it boosted her mood to the fullest.

"Thank you...sasuke"giving him a heart whelming smile

He turns around wanting to stop her cheesy response, but froze from up on spot. "When did she look this beautiful" he says to himself. He wanted to move, say something, anything, but he couldn't. She was having a huge effect on him every passing day but now he realize something.

"FUCK! I like her" he screams in his head. He tried so hard to ignore it, but this is the first time he is admitting to himself.

"Sasuke you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm going into my room" He walks away from her without another word.

Hinata stays back wondering if she did anything wrong. She lets it go and goes straight on with cooking.

 _Three months later_

"Sasuke I need help getting up please!"

During the last three months Hinata has changed for the better. Sasuke was tired of her annoying stutter and took it upon himself to change it. Within a month she stopped stuttering, the second month she appreciated herself more, and the third month she was able to speak with confidence. Sasuke couldn't help but feel pride build up inside him, he was able to help her within as little as three months, but he was happy that after her ego boost she still kept the timid, kind personality.

"Sasuke hurry up! If you want to know what we're going to have then you better be here in .5 seconds"

But he couldn't stand her rant. She would nag at him every second she could. "It's just the hormones sasuke remember that before you want to throw her out." he chants to himself

"I'm coming!" He quickly puts his clothes on and goes to the living room to help the poor girl up. Her big bulge getting in between the both of them. "She gotten really big. Oh right shes having triplets i forgot"

"Lets go now" She interrupts his thoughts

"Woman we leaving calm that big bulge of yours"

"I'll cut off that big bulge of yours if you dont hurry up"

He gulps, quickly getting everything they need and heads out. Once he step out all he can say is he awakened a beast.

He helps Hinata go down the step, but before they make down the steps she clutches her chest tightly.

"Aaahhh Sasuke!"

"What! What is it!?" Scared from her pained expression

"M-my my…. Chest…. It hurts and it feels like i can't breathe"

He quickly places her in the passenger seat. In his panicked state he drives off faster than a race card driver, hoping his babies are alright.

Making in within minutes he rushes her to the emergency room.

"S-sasuke please….. Dont walk so quickly…..my breathing gets harder…..each time our pace is quicker"

"Well I cant slow down you need help!"

Once they make it in one of the nurses see the couple state and rushes towards them.

"Is she in labor!?"

Sasuke knew he had to do all the talking since Hinata was having a hard time with it

"I I dont know…. She said she couldn't breathe and her chest started hurting"

The nurse looked at Hinata in shock

"Doctor Munsey we need you right now!" She shouts to the closest doctor. He turns to the nurse who was shouting at him and quickly makes it the the trio.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Doctor shes having labored breathes and chest pains do you think its-"

"Maybe! Place her on a wheelchair now follow me quickly!" They quickly place Hinata on a wheelchair and rush her to the nearest room. "We need a few nurses stat!" The doctor yells out

Sasuke panicking at the minute due to the look of fear the doctor was giving Hinata

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on. Whats wrong with her"

Turning to a slouching Hinata who looks as if she's going to pass out at any given moment

"Please sir I'll answer all your questions, but right now what's important to me is saving your wife, before she goes into cardiac arrest!" Doctor rushes to Hinatas side to get tubes in her.

"D-doctor I….I can't breathe"

"One of you nurses get me a breathing tube!" One of the nurses rushes quickly grab a breathing tube and hand it to the doctor in no time.

In Sasukes state of mind all he could do was just stand still in shock and horror. He didnt know how to help. He felt useless not being able to do anything for her, but watch and pray for the best.

As they insert many tubes in Hinata, she felt anger build up inside of her.

"Nurse this breather isnt helping"

"Just keep it in honey it will help in no time"

"NO! It's not helping!" she starts to rip all the cords off of her

"Wait! Honey no don't do that.. Doctor! Doctor I need your help" Doctor munsey and a few other nurses rushes into the room, as one of the nurses taking care of Hinata tries to calm her.

"Mrs. Hinata you are gonna have to calm down otherwise your heart rate is going to go up"

"You guys….are...not listening….I cant breathe!"

Sasuke decided to intervene hoping to get her to calm down just a little

"Hinata relax…. They are gonna help you just let them do what they have to do so you can get better"

"Sasuke" she tears up "It's….not helping….I...Breath-"

"What the hell!? What did you do!?" Sasuke yells at the doctor

"I had to subdue her while she was distracted otherwise her heart rate would go up"

"What is wrong with her doctor!? IF you dont give me a got damn answer right now. I will bring hell in this hospital!"

The doctor sighs and slowly places his hands to his side after placing the tubes in Hinata.

"Mr.?"

"Uchiha" Sasuke waits impatiently for his answer

"Well Mr. Uchiha I was able to drop her heart rate, but I must ask have you taken her to her regular check ups?"

"Yeah i do. Why?"

"And they havent said anything to you that seems to be different with Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Just tell me whats going on!"

"That's understandable, Since its very rare they wont really catch especially how young she from the symptoms your wife been saying, I believe she has Peripartum Cardiomyopathy"

"Whats that?"

"It's a very rare heart disorder, But it usually occur during the last trimester or a few months after birth. Im surprised it started this early. It weakens the heart causing one of valve to not pump the amount of blood that it should."

"What's going to happen to her?" For the first time since his brother death, he was very afraid. Afraid for Hinata and his unborn babies. His vision was slowly getting blurry, but he stood waiting for the doctor to finish.

"Sir her blood pump is dangerously low. The level it is suppose to be is 64% or higher. Hers is at 27%...At this point she has a 50% chance of living"

He felt the world was spinning. He needed to sit down. NO! He needed to be with her. She has to know that at least someone is here waiting for her. He let out a shaky breath he didnt know he was holding.

"Thank you" slowly sliding down the wall

"I'm very sorry about this Mr. Uchiha. At this very moment I'll make sure that Hinata and the babies are safe. But I recommend she be on a strict diet. Only a liter of fluids daily. Also little to none sodium….. I would advise not to have any children after these ones…..At least until further notice." He gives sasuke a sympathetic look before walking away to tend to other patients.

He couldnt believe this was happening. They said she was very healthy now she has a heart problem!?. How could this be? What is he going to tell Ino? Her parents?

SHIT!

He has to inform her parents. He didnt want them to find out from someone else;otherwise itll just make things worse on him. But how he doesnt have contacts of her family.

He searches through her bag he was holding. Taking out her phone and going through her call logs. He sees one by the name of "Nissan"

"Maybe it'll be easier to talk to her brother" He tells himself. Before he changes his mind he dials the number. Feeling anxious by each ring. After the fourth ring a masculine voice picked up on the other line

"Hinata! I was worried sick about you! Tell me what the hell is going on especially about this pregnancy!?"

Damn he sounded mad. Well here goes nothing it was either him or the Father and he had a gut feeling that the one he was speaking to now would be the better solution.

"...This is Sasuke…...Hinata is in the hospital….she went into cardiac arrest"

"Where is it ill be there in two hours!"

"UCLA memorial hospital"

"Thank you" call ended on the other line

"Here gord nothing" he sighs mentally preparing to face her family before making other phone calls

After speaking with Ino. He heads into the room Hinata was in. She looked so peaceful, but that was the scary part. Every family member looked just like how she look at that moment. He slowly walks up to her bed observing every detail from head to toe. It was like deja vu all over again. He brings his shaky hands lightly caressing her cheek.

"Please…..Please be strong…. For you….for the babies…..for me…...I finally let you into my life….dont leave me"

 **Okay guys definitely give feedback. I missed this story so much. This is my second baby. I was away from it too long. Sorry for how short it is, but i promise the next chapter will be longer. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys Im back! Heres another chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for committing to this story. You guys encourage me to commit to my story.

Hinata eyelids felt so heavy, she wanted to wake up, No she needed to wake up. She felt like someone was waiting for her. For the first time since her mother passed away. She felt needed.

"Wake up" she chants in her mind. Her whole body felt heavy like someone was sitting on didnt know what was going on, but she knew it wasnt good. She slowly lifted her eyelids. Looking at her surroundings.

"You're finally awake"

She heard someone softly say to her. She slightly turned her head to see a red eyed the way her eyes were puffy she can tell she's been crying… and not sleeping very well.

She tries to speak, but couldnt find her voice,

Seeing the way her mouth was opening, Ino assumed she needed some water.

"Do you want some water hun"

Hinata nods her head

Ino gets the jug of water, pours into a small cup, and hands it to Hinata. Hinata gives her small smile of gratitude and drinks the water.

"Thank you Ino-Chan" she says hoarsely "What happened? And where's Sasuke-kun didn't he just drop me off?"

"Honey what are you talking about?"

"We just got to the hospital, but the nurses did something"

"Honey….You been in the hospital for four days" Ino softly tells her with a concern look

"WHAT!" Hinata yells

Her mind was all over the place. All she remembered was having a breathing tube placed in her and the rest was blank. She felt tears threaten to escape, but she wouldn't let it. What the hell happened.

She quickly looked down at her stomach, Praying that nothing is wrong with her babies.

"My babies!?"

"The babies are fine honey…...But from what Sasuke explained to everyone…...Honey it's advisable if you don't have anymore kids after this pregnancy."

Hinata looks down at her hands crying. She always dreamed about having a big family. She loved kids. She wanted to make sure her house will be filled with them some day. Now that dream was ripped from her.

"W-Why?" She looks at Ino heartbroken

"W-Well the doctor will be here any moment since he has to check your vitals and see the update on your status. He come and explain everything….. Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry" So goes and gives Hinata a much needed hug as the said girl sobs in her chest. She didn't know what to do. Her heart ached for her best friend. She she did the one thing she knew how. Her fingers combed through her hair as she sang to her.

After a few minutes Hinata's sobbing went down. She lifted her head up and looked around.

"Where's Sasuke?" Hinata noticed

"Well Sasuke went to go get something to eat." Ino smiles down at the brunette hoping that what shell say will cheer up her best friend for a bit.

"You have yourself a good man Hinata. You should have seen him. He stayed by your side the while time. He couldnt eat and he hardly slept. Sasuke didnt care though. He just wanted to make sure you would wake up to someone being here. He did not leave your side for one bit. I had to make his ass leave to go shower and to eat otherwise he would not have left.

Hinata couldnt help but blush from what she was just told.

He really did all that. Maybe its for the babies. He probably just wanted to make sure they were alright she thought to herself feeling a bit disappointed.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted as she hears a knock on the door, she looks up to see the doctor enter.

"Hello Ms. Hyuga glad to see you are finally awake"

"Um.. thank you doctor"

"Well it looks like everything is fine. Before you heart level was at 29% its suppose to be at least to 65%. You gave us quite the scare . We almost lost you for a brief moment. Now that everything is looking well you'll have to follow a strict diet. You can only partake a liter and a half of fluids a day. Also no more than 500 mg of sodium in your food. Imma prescribe you with a medication that will lower your blood pressure so then the blood follow will balance out. But only take it once with food so then it won't affect the children.

"Understood doctor"

"...Also Ms. Hyuga I don't know if you were informed by this, but it's highly advised not to have anymore children after this. Otherwise you'll be at risk having this situation again and could lead to a severe congestive heart failure and will be needing a heart transplant." His eyes softened with sympathy when he sees the Hyuga girl turn her head most likely upset about the situation.

"But nothing is set on stone. Like i said it's advisable. But if you follow the diet plan and do your following check ups for the next couple of years. you can be in the clear to having more kids. But it's a maybe." He couldn't help smile from the sudden determination the girl had in her eyes. This must have brought hope in her.

"Hai doctor. I will do all I can to ensure that" She tells him. Happy about what he just told her.

"Alright then get some rest." He leaves out of the room

"Oh Ino chan did you hear that?" She looks at her friend with a huge smile

"Thats wonderful news honey" She was happy for her friend. After all the shit shes been going through she needed something good.

"Ill be back Hinata Imma go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Yes… I'm really hungry can you bring me food?"

"Actually I was going to call sasuke to bring you some food. Imma give him a call so he can get you something on the way here. In the meantime I'll buy you a snack."

"Thank you Ino-chan"

"No problem" Ino steps out of the room leaving Hinata to her thoughts again. She lays down looking at the ceiling, rubbing her swollen tummy. "I'm glad you guys are okay. If anything happen to you guys. I wouldn't know what to do"

Someone knock on the door.

"Come on!" she shouts

"Hinata sama"

She looks up at her cousins. SO happy to see him "Nissan! What are you doing here?"

"I got a phone call from the Sasuke boy. He told me what happened. I been here for four days now staying at a hotel. Each time I came you were asleep " He looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine nissan! Doctors said i'm doing well. Just needs rest and being on a diet for a while. Im also gonna be on medication" She informs him

"...I see….. Well take it easy this time okay. You scared me half to death I almost thought we lost you"

"I'm sorry nissan"

"It's okay…. There's something else….. Your father is here"

"...I thought he wanted nothing to do with me" she looks down at her hands that were starting to tremble. She knew she was going to see him eventually, but after their last encounter through the phone she was hoping it'll be later on. Like on cue. Her father came in with her little sister.

"Neechan!" she runs to her sister giving her a huge hug. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Hinata felt horrible for giving her loved ones such a scare. "I'm sorry for worrying you Nabi-chan"

Hinata noticed her father hasn't said one word since he entered the room. It was starting to get really uncomfortable in the room. She didn't know what to say to him. The both of them stayed quiet until her father broke the silence.

"I'm glad you are alright daughter" he says, but his face betrayed no emotion like a true Hyuga as he calls it.

"...Thank you father." trying to ease up the tension

"When everything clears up. I want to meet this boy over dinner. Might as well know the person who impregnated my daughter." He says a little bitterly "nonetheless what's done is done. But I expect him show up and introduce himself is that clear?"

"Y-yes father"

"Good. Is he even here?"

"He went to um grab something to eat. He should be back anytime"

"He left you here alone?"

"Yes father…. He actually um stayed with me the whole time from what i was told"

"That's true Hiashi sama. I met him here. He never left Hinata sama's side for one moment" Neji intervened.

"Hm well if Neji vouched for it then I leave it alone."

It seems like everyone wanted to come in when there are spoken about because then sasuke entered the room with huge bags looking at everyone in the room.

"Sasuke" Hinata had a huge glint in her eyes as she saw sasuke but quickly hid it hoping no one caught it. But the attempt was not unnoticed by Neji or hanabi. All three Hyuga's turned to looked at the Sasuke. He felt uncomfortable having all eyes on him. But he tolerate it for Hinata's sake.

"You are the one who has been helping my daughter?" Hiashi was the first to speak to him

"Yes sir"

"Well I must say thank you for what you have done for my daughter. For that I invite you and her over to my home for dinner next week. Please do come so Ill be able to introduce you to the rest of the family"

"Um uhh… Yeah… we'll be there"

"Excellent" he turns to Hinata " We'll be seeing you next week daughter. It is time we head home to avoid traffic. Hanabi come it's time to go"

"Awwww but father cant we stay for just a little longer"

"I'm afraid not now lets go. Neji are you staying?"

"I'll be heading home tonight Hiashi sama"

"Alright i'll be seeing you later. Hinata you should rest. I'll speak to you soon"

"Okay…. bye father"

"I'll see you soon nee chan" Hanabi gives her one last hug and heads out with their father

"It's time I head out too Hinata sama. The traffic over here is outrages" he gives her a kiss on the forehead. He looks up to see Sasuke giving him a glare and smirks intriguing. He is jealous he turns to Hinata "I'll see you soon"

"Of course nissan" Neji leaves the room. She turns to sasuke still standing up looking at her. She blushes from his stare. After replaying what Ino said to her in her head, she blush deepened

"You gonna come sit" she tells him

"Is it safe too. I wouldn't want to disappoint the Hyuga's" he joked

She giggled from his antics of trying to be funny and pats the bedside for him to sit,

"I brought you something to eat. Ino told me something with minimal salt" he hands her a plate of food that looks very delicious. She did grabbed the fork and scarfed the food down not waiting for him to speak.

"Someone was really hungry" he chuckles

She blushes and looks down from embarrassment "I was really hungry"

"It's okay….Anyways how are you feeling"

"Fine I guess. Much better than when we drove over here" She giggled, but stopped when she noticed his serious face.

"Sasuke?"

He came closer to her, cupping her cheek. He slowly leans forward letting their foreheads touch. She looks at him wide eyed. He was so close to her she can feel his breathe tickle her lips.

"You almost left me…...Please…..." he whispers trying to get everything out. He wasnt good with words so it was hard to express what he wanted to say. He leans forward and plants a soft kiss on his lips. Hinata looks at him and slowly close her eyes in leans into the kiss. He deepens the kiss letting her fall into his touch. Hinata moans slightly. He never kissed her like this before. It had so much passion and longing. She could feel it. All his emotion was poured into this kiss. She felt all of his sorrow and pain. Did I make him feel this way? She thought to herself. It quickly faded when he plunged his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan louder. She never been kissed like this before where he body was shiver, toes curled, leaving her hazed. Not even with Kiba. It also made her realize how much she missed him.

He broke the kiss to give them both some air. Breathing heavily he whispers to her "Dont leave me"

"S-sasuke" She whispers back. She was shocked at his confession.

Their intimate reunion was interrupted as they heard a coughing sound by the door. They both turn their heads to the intruder.

Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief. What is he doing here!? She couldn't believe it.

"K-Kiba-kun?" She stares at an angry looking Kiba

"Hinata" walks a bit closer glaring daggers at sasuke's directions "Came here to see how you were doing and wanted to speak with you for a moment"

"Um…..but why?"

Sasuke's looks at Kiba not liking that fact that he was in the same room as Hinata. He was the bastard that hurt her in the first place. He couldn't see any reason for her to be here. He kept quiet knowing he'll say something that might upset Hinata.

"Can I talk to you please" Kiba turns and looks at Sasuke "alone"

Hinata sighs nodding her head. Wanting this to be done and over with she turns to sasuke "Do you mind?"

"Ill be down the hall. Just yell if you need me" He walks out, but not before giving Kiba the deadliest glare he can muster sending shivers down the guys spine.

"What did you want to talk about Kiba-kun?" Hinata wanted to get straight to the point

"We only broke up just a fuckin few months ago and you already fuckin with another guy and pregnant. I didn't know you would be such a whore!t" he seethed out.

Hinata turns away not wanting to stare into him. Otherwise she knew she would cower. "W-what do you want Kiba-kun?"

He stares at her for awhile before sitting down next to her on the bed. He grabs her hand and look at her with so much intensity "Hinata…..I want you back"

Alright guys! Please leave a review my lovely readers!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back! Don't think for one bit I gave up on this story. I cant believe its been over a year since i wrote this story!**

Hinata couldn't believe what she heard. She looked at him in shock just to make sure she heard him right, but to her disappointment she did.

"W-what?"

"I want you back Hinata. I missed so much…..each day that pass by i regret ever breaking up with you"

She looked at him with so much intensity. Kiba felt very uncomfortable from her stare, having to look the other way.

"No"

"Come again!?"

"I said no" She looked at him. Fighting her temptation to look down at her hands. She needed to do this. She needed to let him know that that boat has sailed long ago.

"No Kiba…..You hurt me in ways that i would never recover from… You never wanted to be with me. You looked at me like i could never compare to some girl you always talked about it…..But for some stupid reason…." She didn't know she was shedding tears till she looked down at her hands and saw a few wet stains on her sheets. "I had hope. Hope that you would love me back like I had loved you.."

"But we can! I…. I do love you Hinata" he clenches his hands.

"...even if you did or do Kiba…. I no longer trust you…...I have moved on"

"Seriously! With that wannabe model….You think he wants you!?" He seethes

"What does he have that I don't!?" He hollers as he gets close to her face

Hinata couldn't help but shrink at his rage. She didn't know what to do. She wished Sasuke would come in now.

"Why….Why do you want to be with me Kiba" That was the only thing that could come out of her mouth. She didn't understand why. Why now after all this time.

"I told you….I missed you"

She looked him right in the eye to find anything that would prove he was lying. Even though he wasnt she knew she no longer had feelings for him like she used to.

"Like I said Kiba. I moved on…" she awards him with her rare smiles

He was in shock. He really thought he would be able to get her back with just a few sweet words, and an apology.

"...is it because of him" He looked down. His scruffy bangs covering his eyes.

"...yes"

He chuckles darkly…. "You really believe he'll be with you!? I mean come on Hinata….If it werent for that….Thing inside of you he'll be with you?...No one wants you Hinata….no one, but me" He looks up giving her a cruel smile.

She hold her hand up in horror.

"K-kiba I think you should leave" She stutters out really frightened

"I'm not going anywhere Hinata…" He walks up to her slowly

"Kiba...p-please" As more tears fall, she looks at him.

He grabs on to her wrist and pulls her up roughly. "You think you can make a mockery out of me and I'll let it be!?" he painfully tighten his hold on her wrist.

"Y-you're hurting me. Kiba you're hurting me!" She shouts to him

SLAP!

"Shut up! You are gonna learn not to fool me you and these damn pawns" he growls in her face

Hinata closes her eyes and waits for the worst to be over with. She waits for the impact, but slowly opens her eyes when she hears a painful groan.

She looks up and sees Sasuke standing over Kiba. Not looking in Hinata's direction he bends down with his fist back ready to give him another blow.

"DON'T….EVER…..TOUCH...HER…..IN YOUR...FUCKIN LIFE!" Each blow was harder than the next.

"Sasuke" He hears her but he couldn't stop

"Sasuke! Stop!" It was as if he was under a spell. When he came and seen Hinata in pain his eyes transferred into a deep red color. He didn't know how he got to Kiba, but he knew he was seeing red.

Sasuke growled while throwing Kiba out like he was garbage. Some would think he was being some type of animal and looked at Kiba with pity, oh how wrong they were. He slowly walks back into the room and opens the door. Looking up he sees Hinata packing her stuff as if she was leaving

"What are you doing"

"I wanna go home sasuke" she sobs out

It broke his heart to see tears in her eyes. He knew she shouldn't be in any stress as she just fought for her life a few days ago. His anger rise again as he thought of Kiba wanting the pound the asshole a lot more than what he gave him.

"The doctors hasn't came in to discharge us yet. Let's wait to make sure the babies are healthy."

"NO!" she "please sasuke let's go home"

He stared at her for awhile knowing she's in pain and don't want to upset her any further

"Alright" he helps her pack. They finished packing the last item and heading out the hospital not looking back.

She looks at Sasuke being a gentleman as he opens the door for her. She smiles at him in response and hop in. She places her hand on her swollen baby and slowly caress as she thinks of the past how they got to where they are now.

"What you all smiley about" Sasuke asks as she gives him a stupidly huge grin

"Oh nothing….Just how much our lives have changed….But i can't help but feel like it was for the better" She mumbles the last part to herself

"What was that" sasuke looks at ahead. Focused on the road

"Nothing!... Just glad to be out" She smiles looking out the window..

 _ **Few days later**_

Kiba slowly walks to in front of a house. Hesitant on knocking on the door. He didn't feel like being in pain right now, especially after recuperating from the incident at the hospital

"I'm gonna get that fucker back" he growls to himself and knocks on the door hard from his anger.

A womanly figure opens the door

"What do you want" she asks him

"Hey it's good to see you too!" he says sarcastically

"I don't have time for your damn games!. Either you tell me that the mission is complete or get the hell out…...by the way what happened to your face" the woman shouts at him

"Okay okay…...can i come in?"

The figure move to the side to let him

"Now tell me" she looks at him

"I don't know how to break them up….and Hinata...are you sure we can't just leave them alone...I mean what's the harm…but not after that fuckin sasuke fucker gets a beat fuckin down!"

"Calm down Kiba. You'll get the opportunity to. As for them splitting many reasons I don't need to explain to you Kiba. Either you finish the mission like you were brought here to do or I'll find someone else."

"Alright…...I'll help you split Hinata with the dumb fucker…..Ino"

Ino smiles at Kiba sinisterly "Good boy"

 **Sorry this chapter is short guys I had to hurry and finish this chap before I leave. And I couldn't wait any longer since its been so long. But please review and give me pointers guys :)**


End file.
